A Walk To Remember
by Cristine Gilmore
Summary: [FINALIZADA]Draco é um garoto grosso e arrogante. Gina uma garota meiga e estudiosa. Duas pessoas qe não tem nada a ver irão se apaixonar... Baseado numa comovente história de amor.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
Toda vez que o outono e o vento norte chegavam levemente até South Lake, Draco Malfoy se lembrava de Virginia Weasley. A garota que tinha mudado sua vida.  
  
Ele caminhava até o jardim, em frente a um enorme lago, e observava que o tempo tinha passado mas ele sempre se lembrava de seu 5º ano em Hogwarts e como toda sua vida havia sido mudada por aquela garota.  
  
As famílias Malfoy e Weasley eram inimigas por anos e por muitos anos Draco odiou uma garota que nem sequer conhecia. Mas o destino em mais uma de suas brincadeiras tornou possível para aqueles dois jovens corações se apaixonarem. E aquele amor mudaria a vida de Draco como ele nunca tinha pensado que mudaria.  
  
Mas ele tentava não pensar nela, todas aquelas lembranças terminavam com um final infeliz. E ele realmente não gostava de se lembrar delas.  
  
Ele tinha se mudado de Londres e vendido a Mansão Malfoy, agora ele morava no sul dos Estados Unidos, numa pequena cidade onde tudo é harmonioso e calmo.  
  
Numa tarde comum para ele, ele sempre fechava todas as janelas pois se recusava ver outro pôr-do-sol sem ela. Sem sentir o corpo dela em seus braços, o cheiro de seus cabelos. Mas foi como se o destino tivesse ordenado para aquilo acontecer. E aconteceu, Draco escutou baterem na porta da casa dele. Ele se levantou de sua poltrona de frente a lareira e foi atender. Não tinha ninguém, apenas deixaram um bilhete e uma simples rosa vermelha.  
  
Ele apanhou a delicada rosa e a carta e apenas de ver aquela rosa o forçou a lembrar como tudo havia começado. 


	2. Promessa

1º capítulo- Promessa  
  
- Eu não acredito no que você está falando, Mione. - Gina exclamava surpresa.  
  
- Isto mesmo que eu falei. - Hermione repetiu sorrindo.  
  
Elas viraram muito amigas com o passar do tempo. O que fazia Gina sempre chamar Mione para sua casa durante as férias.  
  
- Como você ficou sabendo disso? - Gina continuou surpresa.  
  
- Eu sou monitora-chefe, tem algumas coisas que eu sei. - ela falou vangloriando-se.  
  
- O que eu não entendo - Gina fez uma cara confusa - É o porquê a escola não o expulsou. Pelo que eu saiba ou alunos que repetem são obrigados a abandonar Hogwarts.  
  
- É, também não entendi isso muito bem. - Hermione falou confusa - Vai ver o pai dele, como é do conselho do colégio, negociou para que não o expulsassem. E eu acho que Dumbledore não expulsaria um Malfoy desta maneira.  
  
- É, pode até ser verdade. - Gina falou pensativa.  
  
"Eu nunca pensei que Draco Malfoy repetiria em Hogwarts" - ela pensou confusa. "Ele sempre me pareceu tão inteligente, apesar do fato de me odiar e odiar toda minha família."  
  
- Então, você conseguiu? - Gina ouviu Hermione lhe perguntar séria.  
  
Gina lembrou-se de quem ela estava falando. Harry Potter.  
  
- Não foi fácil mas fiz o máximo. - Gina falou, deixando Hermione desconfiada.  
  
- Você falou com ele ou não Gina? - Hermione perguntou desta vez deixando-a nervosa.  
  
- Não. - ela sussurrou com medo do que Mione pudesse lhe dizer.  
  
- Ótimo! - Hermione exclamou chateada - Você vai conseguir muito se aproximar dele dessa maneira.  
  
- Mas... é que...  
  
Gina estava confusa que só ela podia estar. Não tinha "mas" nem "porque" que explicasse porque Gina não pediu para Harry ser seu príncipe no baile de seu aniversário de 15 anos.  
  
Não seria uma festança como havia sido o aniversário de Hermione no ano anterior mas seria uma festa bastante importante para ela. Seu pai havia sido promovido no Ministério da Magia e atualmente ganhava bem mais do que antigamente.  
  
- Eu vou tentar, Hermione. - Gina voltou a falar tentando ver um sorriso no rosto da amiga. - Depois do jantar. Mas faça me um favor, mantenha meus irmãos longe da sala.  
  
- Isto não será muito difícil de se fazer! - Hermione sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
Depois do jantar daquela noite, Hermione garantiu que ninguém entrasse na sala no momento em que Harry e Gina estivessem a sós e ela por fim fizesse o pedido para ele.  
  
Ele lia atentamente uma entrevista que ele supostamente teria dado para a revista "Week Witches". Ele tinha falado tanta coisa que nem ele mesmo tinha conhecimento quando observa Gina sentar-se na poltrona na sua frente.  
  
- Boa noite. - ele falou gentilmente  
  
- Boa noite. - ele a ouviu dizer séria.  
  
Harry voltou à atenção a revista enquanto que Gina pensava mentalmente no que ia dizer.  
  
"Vamos, Gina." - uma voz murmurava em sua cabeça - "Harry, você gostaria de ser meu príncipe no meu aniversário?"  
  
"É simples Gina, respira. Você consegue." - ela dizia pra si mesma tentando manter a calma.  
  
- Harry.. - ela murmurou forçando-se a continuar a frase. Ela já tinha começado. O pior havia passado. Não o pior só havia começado. - É... humm..  
  
Harry a encarava tentando não sorrir. Ele nunca a viu daquele jeito. Nervosa ao extremo. E o pior de tudo é que ele sabia que era por causa dele.  
  
- Pode falar, Gina. - ele falou suave.  
  
- Você... gostaria...  
  
Naquele exato instante, antes que Gina pudesse continuar a frase, seu irmão, Rony, entra na sala e aborda Harry.  
  
- E aí, Harry, vamos lá jogar xadrez? - Rony falava ainda em pé.  
  
Harry encarava Gina esperando que ela continuasse a lhe fazer a pergunta mas naquele exato momento ela havia saído como um furacão da sala e subido para seu quarto; de lá debaixo podiam escutar a pancada que ela deu na porta.  
  
- Eu hein...- Rony falou confuso - O que deu nela?  
  
Um exato segundo depois chega Mione ofegante na sala.  
  
- Rony, o que você faz aqui? - ela perguntou incisiva.  
  
- Falando com Harry quando a maluca da minha irmã saiu correndo pro quarto. - ele respondeu mais confuso.  
  
- Ah, droga! - Hermione exclamou chateada. E correu escada acima para o quarto de Gina.  
  
- Que malucas! - Rony falou ainda mais confuso.  
  
~*~  
  
- Gina, abre a porta, por favor! - pedia Hermione pela septuagésima vez.  
  
- Vá embora, Mione! - sua voz saia abafada.  
  
Mione teve certeza de que ela estava chorando. Então, não podia fazer mais nada além de empurrar a porta com mais força que podia. Ela havia conseguido, milagrosamente. Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si cuidadosamente. Mas mesmo assim Gina percebeu que ela havia entrado no quarto.  
  
Ela olhou para Gina que estava com lágrimas percorrendo o rosto. Ela sentou- se ao seu lado e disse:  
  
- Eu sinto muito. - Mione falou suavemente - Eu estava tão distraída conversando com seu pai que nem me lembrei. Eu realmente sinto muito. Garanto que na próxima vez não irá acontecer isso.  
  
- Não, Mione! - Gina enfatizou aquelas palavras com a voz ainda fraca - Não haverá próxima vez nem nenhuma vez. Chega! Simplesmente chega! Eu não quero viver assim pelo resto dos meus dias. A partir de hoje, eu não vou me apaixonar por ninguém.  
  
Hermione sentiu o peso daquelas palavras e sabia o quanto Gina estava sendo dura consigo mesma. Mas agora realmente não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer além que tentar consolar a amiga.  
  
Os dias se passaram e finalmente a grande noite chegou. Gina estava linda! Seu cabelo estava encaracolado e sua mãe lhe deu um lindo cordão de pingente de estrela. Não era uma jóia refinada mas era linda e Gina simplesmente amara.  
  
Ela estava com um vestido rosa claro e uma tiara de pequenas estrelas brilhantes, que tinha sido o presente de seu irmão, Percy. Ele tinha um estável emprego na empresa do pai e de sua esposa e estava distante da agitação diária do ministério.  
  
Ela estava entrando no largo salão onde ocorria à festa; o salão foi uma cortesia do ministério da magia pelos ótimos serviços de Arthur Weasley para com o mesmo.  
  
(música de fundo: My Immortal- Evanescence)  
  
Ela entrou desacompanhada no salão sorrindo para todos que a olhavam e admiravam. Harry estava num canto quase escondido por todos. Não queria ser notado sabendo que naquela festa teriam muitos homens importantes do ministério e com certeza repórter. Ele estava acompanhado por ninguém menos que Cho Chang. Ela sentiu seu coração apertar ao vê-la mas continuou sorrindo para todos. Naquela noite ela era a estrela.  
  
De repente, viu seu príncipe se aproximar. Era seu irmão, Carlinhos, que naquela noite largou as roupas despojadas e trajava black-tie assim como todos os outros na festa. Ela sorriu e eles começaram a dançar ao som da bela música que tocava.  
  
"Pare, Gina!" - ela exclama para si mesma. "Você tem que aceitar. E continuar vivendo."  
  
Ela continuava a sorrir. Mas seu coração estava triste e desanimado. Mas ela sabia que tinha que continuar, colocava toda a sua esperança em continuar a viver. E ela sabia que isso só dependia dela.  
  
- Está noite é minha. - ela reafirmou pra si mesma sorrindo. 


	3. Hogwarts

2º capítulo- Hogwarts  
  
- Gina, não vai dormir tarde, hein... - Rony gritava para ela antes de subir para seu dormitório.  
  
"Ele nunca vai mudar" - ela pensou sorrindo.  
  
Ela estava terminando de fazer seu trabalho de Transfiguração. Ela era simplesmente ótima nessa matéria. Não era em todas as matérias que se dava tão bem assim mas ela amava transfiguração.  
  
- Novidades? - Melina perguntava para ela encarando-a.  
  
Melina era uma ótima amiga. Um pouco avoada às vezes, mas simplesmente ótima. Ela lhe recordava alguém mas não sabia exatamente quem.  
  
- Nenhuma. A não ser aquela de alguém que não vai ao aniversário da amiga. - Gina falou chateada com Mel.  
  
- Eu já falei com você sobre isso. - Mel voltava a falar chorosa - Eu não consegui chegar a tempo. Eu estava na casa da minha avó em Paris. Eu sinto muito, Gi.  
  
- Tudo bem. - Gina falou encerrando o assunto - Vamos voltar a fazer o dever.  
  
- Não. - Mel falou naquele seu tom de voz divertido - Antes você vai me contar tudo como foi.  
  
- Foi uma festa normal. Tinha várias pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto na minha frente que eram amigos do meu pai. Só isso, nada demais. - Gina falou não querendo se demorar no assunto.  
  
- Mas e o príncipe? Você conseguiu falar com o Harry? - Mel perguntou sorrindo.  
  
Gina fechou a cara e explicou cuidadosamente para Mel tudo o que havia acontecido sem ser ignorante.  
  
- Portanto, eu não quero mais falar sobre este assunto. - Gina falou novamente dando por fim a conversa.  
  
- Mas Gina.. - Mel continuou - eu sei que você está magoada com isso tudo e sofre todos esses anos. Mas isto não é motivo pra você fechar seu coração para sempre.  
  
- É, sim! - Gina falou afirmou séria - Eu já estou cansada de só sofrer e ver os outros rirem da minha cara. Agora eu vou simplesmente fechar meu coração para qualquer garoto.  
  
- Tudo bem. - Mel disse dando-se por vencida - Mas eu quero que você saiba que discordo completamente dessa sua atitude.  
  
Gina fingiu não ouvir as últimas palavras de Mel. Sempre contou com o apoio da amiga para qualquer decisão que tomava e na decisão mais importante de sua vida simplesmente a deixa fora do assunto.  
  
Mas já estava decidido. Gina Weasley não voltaria a se apaixonar nunca mais.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, os alunos do 5º ano receberam um aviso de que os horários seriam mudados excepcionalmente naquela manhã. O que deixou Gina perturbada pois perdera logo sua primeira aula de Transfiguração.  
  
- Gina. - Hermione a chamou saindo do salão principal depois do café da manhã - Eu descobri o que aconteceu com Draco.  
  
- Me conta, vai! - Gina falou interessada.  
  
- Ele simplesmente tentou se matar num acidente de carro. - Hermione falou espantada, deixando Gina chocada.  
  
- Meu Deus! Que horrível! - Gina exclamou transtornada.  
  
- Ele ligou o carro e lançou um feitiço de desgovernado. E lançou o carro de um penhasco. - Hermione contou deixando Gina ainda mais chocada.  
  
- Nossa! - ela disse terrivelmente assustada - Como ele sobreviveu?  
  
- Ninguém sabe. - Hermione falou assustada.  
  
- Quem te contou isso?  
  
- Se eu te contasse teria que te matar. - Hermione falou afastando-se de Gina - Até mais.  
  
- Tchau. - Gina murmurou chocada.  
  
"Como uma pessoa pode fazer essas coisas consigo?" - Gina perguntava-se entrando em um outro corredor.  
  
"É completamente chocante" - ela pensou assustada.  
  
Gina entrou na sala de Feitiços e sentou-se na terceira cadeira da quarta fileira na frente de onde Mel costumava sentar-se, mas naquela manhã uma outra pessoa sentou-se ali.  
  
- Com licença - dizia Gina virando-se para trás. Até o momento que ela o viu. - Este lugar está reservado.  
  
- Qual lugar, Weasley? - Draco falou rudemente como sempre fazia. - Não estou vendo nenhum lugar vazio aqui.  
  
- Olha aqui, Malfoy. - Gina falou partindo pra ignorância - Eu estou pouco me importando pro que você acha de mim eu só desejo que você saia do lugar da minha amiga.  
  
Naquele instante Mel entra na sala. E presencia a cena.  
  
- Nem morto! - ele falou sorrindo debochado.  
  
- Eu acho que pra isso faltou pouco né? - Gina falou induzindo que sabia da história.  
  
- Gina, deixa ele aí. - Mel falou tentando impedir a continuidade da discussão - Eu me sento do seu lado.  
  
- Não, Mel. - Gina falou séria pra amiga - Este é o seu lugar. Ele vai ter que sair ou por bem ou por mal.  
  
- E quem é que vai me tirar daqui, hein, Weasley? - Draco perguntava começando a achar graça de tudo - Você? Você me faz rir.  
  
- Expelliarmus. - ela exclamou nervosa com a varinha apontada pra ele.  
  
- Ah.. agora você conseguiu me deixar nervoso - ele falou levantando-se do chão. - Tarantallegra.  
  
- Finite Incantatem! - disse o profº Flitwick.  
  
Os pés de Gina pararam de mexer e os dois ficaram quietos esperando a fala do profº.  
  
- Muito bonito, senhor Malfoy e senhorita Weasley. - ele falou com uma voz arrastada - Eu nunca pensei que eu faria isto tão cedo este ano. Portanto, é o que vocês merecem. Esta noite de detenção. Falem com o zelador exatamente às 18:00 horas da tarde.  
  
Eles sentaram-se cada um em seu lugar. Mel sentou-se ao lado de Gina, como havia dito, e Draco no antigo lugar de Mel.  
  
- Você me paga por isso, Malfoy. - Gina disse ao sentar-se.  
  
Ele sorriu descaradamente.  
  
A aula seguiu normalmente e quando finalmente tocou o sinal da última aula. Gina estava decididamente irritada com qualquer um que visse na frente.  
  
- Ah, que ódio. - ela dizia para Mel - Quem aquele garoto pensa que é? O dono do mundo. Pois bem, ele não é ninguém.  
  
- Gina, acalme-se, você está se irritando à toa. - Mel falou tentando acalmar a amiga.  
  
- Não sei como você consegue ficar tão calma. - ela disse nervosa - Todas as nossas aulas foram com a sonserina.  
  
- Mas você já sabia que o horário havia sido mudado. - Mel disse lembrando- a. - E simplesmente chega de falar nesse garoto. Esquece.  
  
- É, tenta esquecer a obrigação de ter que passar uma detenção com ele mais tarde. - Gina falou mais calma.  
  
Elas sentaram-se uma ao lado da outra na mesa da grifinória. Quando Hermione se aproximou de Gina sentou-se ao seu lado.  
  
- Oi, Mione. - Gina disse desanimada.  
  
- O que houve? - Hermione perguntou pra Melina  
  
- Detenção. - Melina gesticulou tentando não fazer Gina lembrar-se.  
  
- É. - Gina falou enfezada - Mas não é uma simples detenção, é uma detenção com o Malfoy.  
  
- Que horrível! - Hermione exclamou detestando a idéia de algum dia ter que passar uma detenção com o Malfoy sozinha. - Sinto muito, mas o que aconteceu?  
  
Melina explicou toda a história para Mione que entendeu perfeitamente mas não entendeu porquê Gina estava tão aborrecida.  
  
O fim da tarde chegou antes mesmo que Gina pudesse se despedir de Melina. Ela deixou seu material na biblioteca mesmo onde estava e foi para o salão principal onde encontrariam o Filch com a detenção. No meio do caminho ela é parada pela profª Mcgonagall.  
  
- Senhorita Weasley. - a profª a cumprimentou formalmente.  
  
- Boa tarde, profª. - Gina cumprimentou gentilmente.  
  
- A senhorita tem se saído muito bem na minha matéria. Mas eu tenho um grupo de alunos que não tem se saído tão bem assim, a senhorita gostaria de ajudá-los? - Minerva estava fazendo um pedido gentil.  
  
- Será ótimo poder ajudá-los profª. - Gina concordou sorrindo.  
  
- Então está tudo certo. Você começa amanhã às 15:00 da tarde. - Mcgonagall disse antes de voltar ao seu caminho.  
  
Gina sorriu e continuou a ir para o salão principal. Gina sempre tentava fazer o possível para ajudar Melina nos estudos e agora contaria de ajuda de um grupo maior para fazer o mesmo trabalho com outras pessoas.  
  
Ela chegou no mesmo momento no qual Draco parava na entrada do salão principal. E fechou a cara assim que o viu.  
  
- Ótimo! - Filch exclamou com um ar de alegria - Venham comigo.  
  
Eles saíram em direção ao jardim do castelo onde ficavam várias mudas de rosas e outros tipos de flores e plantas.  
  
- Bem, vocês têm que retirar os bluders, esses pequenos vermes que ficam no caule das flores e jogarem neste balde e nem pensem em usar magia. Eu não quero ver mais nenhum desses vermes quando eu voltar por volta das 20:00 horas. - ele entregou os baldes e as luvas e entrou para o castelo.  
  
Gina apanhou um par de luvas e colocou cuidadosamente em suas mãos. A única coisa que desejava era não encostar naquele bicho com suas lindas mãos. Ajoelhou-se próximo às flores e as observou, havia muito daqueles vermes em volta delas. Mas ela e Draco poderiam terminar aquilo numa boa sem diálogos e brigas.  
  
Ela o observou. Ele estava parado olhando para o céu cinzento.  
  
- O que você tanto olha, hein? - Gina falou levantando-se e aproximando-se dele.  
  
Ela também olhou. Era lindo aquele pôr-do-sol vendo a aurora apagar no fim do horizonte. Ela sentiu em paz por um momento e sorriu ao ver o fim daquele espetáculo da natureza.  
  
"Ela é linda!" - ele pensou a observando por um momento. Deixou seus olhos apreciarem a forma que o rosto dela estava vendo o sol se pondo. Ela estava majestosamente linda. Mas ele logo arranjou de afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.  
  
Ela encontrou os cinzentos olhos deles. Se pareciam muito com a cor do céu naquele instante. Ela viu dor dentro dos olhos dele. E logo toda paz e calma que sentiu por um momento desapareceram. Algo novo começou naquele momento.  
  
- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Draco. - ela falou séria, voltando para as flores.  
  
"Eu o chamei de Draco" - ela falou pra si em pensamento - "Porquê?"  
  
"Ela me chamou pelo nome." - ele falou confuso - "Porquê?"  
  
- Você não é ninguém para me ordenar alguma coisa, Weasley. - ele falou rude.  
  
Gina preferiu ficar calada ao invés de começar a discutir novamente com Draco. Sua noite já estava sendo extremamente desagradável por ter que estar ali limpando aquelas flores.  
  
Ela retirava os vermes aos montes das flores. Até o momento que se viu cansada demais para continuar e agora só havia mais algumas plantas, o que significa alguns milhares de vermes.  
  
- Droga! - ela exclamou odiando-se. Havia se cortado com o espinho da rosa. Como havia conseguido aquela arte estando de luvas é que ela mesma não entendia.  
  
- O que foi, garota? - ele perguntou voltando sua voz grossa.  
  
- Não te interessa. Ai. - ela falou retirando a luva com cuidado.  
  
Draco continuou fazendo seu trabalho sem se importar como ela estava. Ela estava do lado oposto ao dele e a última coisa que ele queria era ter que ajudar uma Weasley.  
  
Gina assoprava gentilmente seu corte, tentando amenizar a dor. Foi apenas um corte fino, não estava mais doendo tanto. Ela voltou para fazer seu trabalho queria, se ver longe dali o quanto antes melhor. A presença dele simplesmente a irritava.  
  
Gina preferiu pensar que no dia seguinte, ela estaria contente explicando alunos devidamente interessados algumas matérias de Transformações.  
  
Draco estava tão furioso com o que estava passando ali que estava conscientemente desejando que tivesse morrido naquele carro. Tudo de ruim estava acontecendo com ele, e agora aquilo. Ter de ficar aquele tempo todo se torturando com a presença dela ao seu lado. Ele olhou para o que ela fazia. Ela segurava a rosa com suavidade e delicadeza como se pudesse machucá-la se fizesse qualquer movimento brusco.  
  
Naquele momento, ele se recordou dela. Da linda mulher de cabelos loiros que ela era, da única pessoa que havia cuidado dele, da única pessoa que o havia protegido. De como ela era carinhosa e delicada com ele, de como ela cuidava dele com carinho e proteção. Aqueles simples gestos que ele não receberia de nenhuma outra pessoa a não ser ela.  
  
Mas agora ela havia ido embora. Para sempre, nunca a veria mais, a não ser em seus sonhos. Em seus piores sonhos, pois agora sempre quando fechava os olhos lembrava-se daquela noite escura e fria, à noite na qual ela o tinha deixado para sempre.  
  
Ele ainda não entendia porque não morreu naquela noite. Mas sabia que a morte chegaria para ele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele desejou que fosse mais cedo, por isso fez o que fez. Em toda a sua vida, ele só conheceu aqueles doces sentimentos com ela, com mais ninguém. E ela havia ido embora por ele. Para que ele se salvasse mais ele sabia que nunca poderia se salvar sem ela.  
  
A vida para ele não tinha mais importância. Ele sempre sonhou que um dia poderia ser livre da terrível maldição que rondava sua família. Sonhou que um dia poderia ir para longe com ela. Fugir com ela para que enfim eles pudessem ser felizes. Desde pequeno ele foi ensinado que o amor era para os fracos e todos aqueles sentimentos doces e inocentes que ele nunca tinha conhecido para os ingênuos e inocentes e Draco sabia que ele nunca seria inocente, ingênuo ou sequer fraco. Ele sempre foi ensinado a ser forte acima de tudo. Ser fraco não era um dos adjetivos que se davam para um Malfoy.  
  
Um Malfoy, acima de tudo, deveria ser frio, egoísta e forte. Assim ele alcançaria o poder acima de qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa. Mas mesmo que ele fosse um Malfoy e nunca tivesse conhecido o amor, aquela mulher de lindas feições, havia lhe apresentado à esperança. E era somente aquilo agora que lhe dava forçar para continuar. 


	4. Aula de reforço

3º capítulo- Aula de reforço  
  
Melina estava certa quanto à detenção de Gina. Havia sido o verdadeiro inferno na Terra, que Gina nem quis comentar. A única coisa que havia deixado a amiga de bom humor naquela manhã era saber que daria aulas de reforço.  
  
- Que bom que a profª Mcgonagall te chamou! - dizia Mel entusiasmada - Sempre admirei como você se dá tão bem na matéria dela.  
  
- Obrigada - Gina falou sorrindo. - Depois de ontem à noite, isto foi à única coisa que me deu vontade para acordar hoje.  
  
Gina e Melina sentaram-se, como de costume, na mesa da grifinória no salão principal.  
  
- Bom dia. - Gina falou sorrindo para todos na mesa da grifinória.  
  
- O que houve? - Rony perguntou para ela estranhando aquele sorriso.  
  
- Vou dar aulas de reforço hoje. - Gina falou não conseguindo parar de sorrir.  
  
- Não entendi, porque isto te deixa tão feliz? - Rony perguntou confuso. - Que tristeza!  
  
- Isto a deixa feliz porque ela é uma garota ajuizada, não é que nem uns e outros. - Hermione falou séria.  
  
- Eu não entendi, o que você quis dizer com isto Mione? - Rony fingiu não ter entendido nada. Sabia que a garota ficaria furiosa com isso.  
  
Hermione não retrucou como Rony esperou. Em vez disso, ela puxou conversa com Gina.  
  
- A profª Mcgonagall já tinha me dito que ia fazer isto com os alunos do 5º ano. É um reforço para o teste de Nom's. - Hermione falou interessada.  
  
- Que bom! - Gina exclamou sorrindo - Desta maneira, uma certa menina poderia se interessar mais pros estudos.  
  
- Oi Gina. Ahn.. Falou comigo? - Mel falou distraída. Ela era bem avoada às vezes. Gina sorriu e ouviu Hermione dizer algo extremamente horrível.  
  
- Os horários vão continuar desta maneira até quando o conselho achar melhor mudá-los. - Hermione falou vendo o sorriso de Gina desaparecer.  
  
- Não! - Gina exclamou com raiva - Ter que agüentar o Malfoy por tempo indeterminado? Que horrível! Já bastou ontem.  
  
- Como foi? - Hermione perguntou interessada.  
  
- A expressão "O inferno na Terra" lhe diz alguma coisa? - Gina falou mudando completamente seu humor.  
  
- Nossa! - Hermione sentiu-se mal pelo tratamento de Gina.  
  
- Me desculpe, Mione. - Gina falou suavizando a voz. - Mas eu não consigo nem ao menos ficar no mesmo lugar com ele sem me sentir irritada.  
  
- Então, minha amiga, - Hermione disse, se levantando - Tente se controlar pois o sinal já tocou.  
  
- Ah não... - Gina resmungou não querendo levantar-se - Por favor alguém me diz que isso é um pesadelo.  
  
- Ah, deixa de ser melodramática e vamos. - Mel disse, pegando sua mochila e levantando Gina.  
  
Finalmente o período de aulas tinha acabado, Gina não agüentava ficar um segundo a mais perto de Draco sem ficar com uma vontade enorme de batê-lo. Mas ela se controlou, não queria ter que cumprir mais uma detenção.  
  
E agora que finalmente havia chegado a tão esperada hora de dar as aulas de reforço, ela estava feliz demais para ficar pensando em Draco.  
  
Quando ela entrou na biblioteca já havia um grande grupo de alunos espalhados, a grande maioria deles eram da Lufa-lufa e Grifinória.  
  
"Talvez eles sejam os que tenham mais dificuldades." - pensou Gina entrando preparada.  
  
Madame Pince se aproximou do grupo e deu as últimas instruções, separando- os em grupos de cinco.  
  
- Vocês devem fazer silêncio mesmo que estejam estudando em grupo, é para estudar e não para conversar. Hummm...- Madame Pince falou observando que no grupo de Gina faltava uma pessoa para completar o quinteto.  
  
Quando ela virou-se para trás e observou quem faltava. Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Senhor Malfoy - ela falou ralhando com ele - está atrasado. Vamos, sente- se no grupo da senhorita Weasley.  
  
Gina quase deu um infarto quando ela disse aquilo. Já não suportava agüentar Draco em sala de aula, agora teria que agüentá-lo na aula de reforço?  
  
Draco também não gostou nenhum pouco de ser obrigado a ficar no grupo de Gina mas ninguém mandou chegar atrasado.  
  
- Vocês podem começar o trabalho. - Madame Pince falou gentilmente - Mas lembrem-se, em silêncio.  
  
Ela se retirou e voltou ao seu lugar de costume. Enquanto isto, Draco e Gina se olhavam mortalmente querendo um arrancar a cabeça do outro.  
  
- Gina. - uma menina da corvinal a chamou - Você pode me ajudar com este trabalho da Mcgonagall. Não o entendi.  
  
Gina virou-se e deu a devida atenção para garota que tinha uma pequena dificuldade de entender as coisas. Mas Gina a explicou do modo mais fácil que desse para ela entender.  
  
Foi assim ao longo do reforço, Gina ajudar alunos que ela nem sequer sabia o nome mas os tratava com muita gentileza. Às vezes, ela olhava para o que Draco estava fazendo, ele simplesmente passou a aula fazendo nada o que realmente a revoltou, já que queria que seu grupo fosse o mais destacado. Ela seria forçada a falar com ele, não suportaria agüentar aquela atitude dele por mais uma aula.  
  
Tristemente, a aula havia terminado. Todos os alunos tinham se despedido de Gina, que havia sido a última a sair da biblioteca, um pouco depois de Malfoy. Ela ainda tinha que tirar satisfações com ele. Não aturaria aquela atitude nem por mais um segundo.  
  
- Malfoy. - ela o chamou antes que ele continuasse a andar.  
  
- O que foi, Weasley? - ele falou friamente virando-se.  
  
- Olha aqui, - ela falou aproximando dele - eu vi muito bem a sua atitude na biblioteca, você simplesmente nem se deu ao trabalho de verificar se tinha dúvidas em algo. Pois bem, estou avisando que não vou aturar isto dentro do meu grupo. Eu levo as coisas a sério e penso em um futuro, se você não pensa isto é problema seu.  
  
- Weasley. - Draco falou friamente - Você pensa que é quem pra me forçar a fazer alguma coisa? Seu futuro,acho que o único futuro que pode haver pra você é virar empregada né? Acho que nem isso, talvez.  
  
"Ah, Meu Deus! Me segura para eu não bater nesse garoto seboso agora." - ela falava pra si mesmo completamente irritada e furiosa.  
  
- Estou te avisando Malfoy. - Gina disse aquelas últimas palavras antes que se descontrolasse de vez, e foi embora.  
  
Draco se virou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apenas continuou seu caminho de volta para o salão comunal da sonserina. Ele pouco se importou para o que ela pensava ou deixava de pensar sobre ele. Mas sentia que ela estava certa a respeito dos estudos. Pouco a pouco, Draco se afundava ainda mais em toda a lama que se metera. Agora ele sentia que era impossível sair de lá.  
  
~*~  
  
"Parece que ele gosta de me irritar, aquele garoto." - Gina pensava, ainda aborrecida por não estar conseguindo se concentrar no estudo. "Ai que ódio! Que vontade que me deu de quebrar aquele pescoço dele." - ela gritava dentro de si mesma.  
  
Porque ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Ela não sabia a resposta. E nem gostaria de saber a verdadeira resposta.  
  
- Acalme-se, Gina. - ela falou respirando para si mesma - Você é esperta, inteligente não importa o que aquele idiota pensa. Sendo que ele realmente é um idiota, só vai se ferrar ainda mais nos estudos. Se continuar desse jeito é capaz de até repetir de novo. Ela falava sozinha. Era uma mania horrível que ela tinha. Falar consigo e ouvir milhões de pensamentos que vinham de sua cabeça.  
  
Mas será que era isso que ela queria? Que ele repetisse novamente? Que ele se desse mal nos estudos novamente? Ela sabia que não, não desejaria aquilo para ninguém nem mesmo para Draco Malfoy. Ela não era ruim. Não gostava de maltratar as pessoas, mas com ele era diferente. Ele provocava e a desafiava e isto a deixava completamente furiosa.  
  
Gina levantou-se e foi para o dormitório. Seria impossível voltar a estudar naquela noite. Ela estava com a mente confusa e ele realmente conseguiu perturbar seus pensamentos. Ela dormiu num sono sem sonhos. 


	5. Ajuda?

4º capítulo - Ajuda?  
  
Draco, Eu andei conversando a diretoria da escola e eles não querem ver mais nenhuma única falha em sua disciplina escolar. Se eles virem você será transferido diretamente para Durmstrang e tenha a absoluta certeza que eles são bem mais rígidos do que em Hogwarts. Então, garoto, procure estudar para continuar aí e fazer o que lhe foi ordenado. Está é sua última chance, não a desperdice. Lúcio Malfoy  
  
Draco odiou profundamente aquela carta, agora ele teria que dar o braço a torcer e realmente começar a se preocupar com os estudos. E o pior de tudo, uma péssima idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. E ele se aprontou de afastá-la o mais rápido possível. Era definitivamente, uma péssima idéia.  
  
Parecia que todos os 'amigos' de Draco haviam desaparecido assim que souberam da noticia que ele havia repetido em Hogwarts. Agora ele ficava num canto da mesa da sonserina recluso. Sozinho.  
  
"Melhor sozinho do que mal acompanhado" - ele pensou sério, tomando café da manhã.  
  
Enquanto isto, Gina contava a péssima notícia da aula de reforço para Hermione e Melina, que ficaram absolutamente transtornadas.  
  
- Já não basta ter agüentar aulas com ele por tempo indeterminado, agora tenho que agüentar as aulas de reforço com ele. - Gina repetia, ainda não acreditando no que dizia.  
  
- Horrível! - exclamou Hermione fazendo cara feia - Que azar!  
  
- Ainda bem que eu não participo dessas aulas. - Melina falou aliviada.  
  
Gina olhou para ela com uma cara repressora e continuou a falar:  
  
- Eu já avisei para ele. - ela falou com uma raiva incontrolável - Se ele não começar a estudar como cabe para uma pessoa do meu grupo, ele vai ser forçado a fazê-lo.  
  
- O que você vai fazer Gina? - Hermione perguntou com receio da resposta.  
  
- Esperem e verão. - ela falou maliciosamente.  
  
As aulas daquela manhã passaram na mesma tensão habitual entre Draco e Gina e para qualquer um que olhassem para eles via chamas ardendo nos olhos. Era de dar até medo a raiva que um sentia pelo outro. Mas Gina ainda tinha que tirar satisfações com ele, esperava que ele tivesse pensado bem no que ela tinha dito na tarde anterior, mas estava completamente enganada.  
  
- Malfoy. - Ela o chamou antes dele sair da sala de poções - Você pensou no que eu falei?  
  
- Weasley, você realmente achou que eu seguiria um conselho, seu? - ele falou debochado.  
  
- Olha, - ela disse espumando de raiva - eu não quero te ajudar, não estou fazendo isto por você e sim por mim. Agora, pare e pense, garoto, onde você vai chegar?  
  
Ela virou-se e foi embora. Talvez pudesse perder o controle e partir para a briga. Mas ela não sabia porque o aconselhava tanto daquela maneira. Talvez fosse só para que ele não a prejudicasse mais tarde nos estudos.  
  
Aquelas últimas palavras de Gina ficaram atormentando Draco quase todo o almoço. "...onde você vai chegar?" - ele ouvia uma voz repetindo em sua cabeça. Ele não sabia. Havia perdido toda a noção de mundo depois que ela havia ido embora. Ele talvez só tivesse sobrevivido para jogar o resto da vida dele fora. Mas sabia que ela nunca desejou isto para ele. Talvez fosse hora de ele dar a si mesmo uma nova chance de recomeçar.  
  
"Como ela podia ter acertado sobre aquilo?" - ele repetia pra si mesmo - "Ela simplesmente estava correndo atrás de seus próprios objetivos."  
  
Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na maldita voz de Gina, que se repetia constantemente na cabeça dele. Naquele momento, em que saia do salão comunal para ir a biblioteca, ele lembrou-se da péssima idéia que havia tido aquela manhã. "Talvez não fosse tão ruim." - ele pensou. "Não!" - uma outra voz lhe dizia - "É péssimo! Tudo bem que você está desesperado mas esta atitude não é para tanto."  
  
Draco tirou essas idéias de sua cabeça quando chegou na biblioteca e sentou- se a uma certa distância dela. Poderia ficar pensando se estava certo ou errado de pedir o que pretendia pedir.  
  
- Malfoy. - Gina falou baixo tentando-se manter calma - Você poderia começar fazer os exercícios de Transfiguração.  
  
- Nunca irei obedecer uma ordem sua, Weasley. - ele falou arrogante.  
  
Gina se afastou e voltou a ajudar um garoto da lufa-lufa que estava com dificuldades num trabalho de História da Magia. Mais tarde, Gina observa Malfoy lendo um livro que se assemelhava ao livro de Transfiguração.  
  
"Milagre!" - uma voz dizia sorrindo dentro da cabeça dela - "Ainda há esperança, Gina" Gina tratou de afastar aquele estranho pensamento de sua mente e voltar a ajudar o menino. O objetivo de Gina não era ajudar Draco, mas sim fazer que ele não a prejudicasse nos estudos. Ela simplesmente fazia o que achava melhor para si mesma.  
  
Como já era de seu costume, Gina era a última a deixar a biblioteca e gostava disso, pois sempre tinha tempo de ficar pensando no que ia fazer de sua vida futuramente. Mas aqueles bons pensamentos com seu futuro saíram de sua mente, assim que observou que ele ainda estava lá. Calado e distante.  
  
"Talvez, ele precise de ajuda?" - uma voz lhe dizia convidativa - "Vai lá, Gina."  
  
"Não!" - ela afirmar pra si mesma - "Ele me odeia e eu também o odeio, a última coisa que preciso agora é ganhar mais um fora do Malfoy."  
  
"Mas você quer ajudá-lo." - a voz continuava a insistir - "Eu sei."  
  
Gina tentou esquecer aquela maldita voz que tentava lhe dizer o que fazer. Mesmo que a voz estivesse com um pouco de razão, Gina odiava admitir aquilo para si mesma. Era impossível ela se propor a ajudá-lo. Simplesmente impossível.  
  
Ela terminava de arrumar os livros gentilmente na estante e sentiu um toque em seu ombro.  
  
- Malfoy. - ela falou assustando-se - Você quer me matar? Bem, eu não duvido disso. Ela se recompôs e ficou encarando-o séria. "O que ele quer agora?" - ela pensava inquieta.  
  
- Eu queria.. - ele falou com a voz forçada.  
  
- Malfoy, se isto é tão difícil de falar então me poupe, está bem? - ela terminou de coloca o último livro na prateleira e estava quase indo embora, quando ele a impediu. - O que é isto agora, hein? - ela falou começando a se irritar - Quer me insultar mais um pouco? Você está conseguindo me irritar, Malfoy.  
  
"Porque ela não cala essa boca?" - ele pensou contrariado - "Ela fica tão bonita irritada mas calada."  
  
Num impulso ele a agarrou e a beijou. Mais para fazê-la calar a boca do que qualquer outra coisa. Primeiramente, ela não correspondeu ao beijo mas mais tarde ele foi tão envolvente e quente que deixou se levar. Draco a beijava com ódio e desejo misturados. "O que eu estou fazendo?" - ele perguntou ainda a beijando - "Porque estou fazendo isto?"  
  
Ele não sabia porque ainda não tinha parado de beijá-la, ainda mais agora que estavam encostados contra uma estante, quase entrando um no outro.  
  
"Pare com isso, Gina!" - ela afirmava para si - "Você pode parar com isso."  
  
Ela tinha tentado parar mas agora estava tão envolvida, que começou a sentir ódio de si mesma por não conseguir acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Até que ele colocou uma das mãos maliciosamente embaixo da blusa dela. Aquele foi o basta para ela parar com aquilo.  
  
- Pare! - ela falou, o empurrando para longe.  
  
Ela estava completamente vermelha e atordoada. Nunca havia passado por aquilo antes. Nunca havia sido beijada por ninguém. Era quase um crime uma garota chegar aos 15 anos e nunca ter sido beijada, mas ela nunca se importou muito com isso.  
  
- Porque você fez isso? - ela falou recompondo-se, o observando encostado na outra estante.  
  
- Para você parar de falar besteiras. - ele disse debochado.  
  
- Ah.. seu estúpido. Nunca mais me beije, está ouvindo? - ela falou, indo embora dali antes que algo mais acontecesse.  
  
"Porque ele me beijou?" - Gina se perguntava inquieta no salão comunal - "Aquele idiota, estúpido está conseguindo acabar com os meus dias"  
  
- Gina. - era Harry.  
  
Pela primeira vez, ela não havia ficado nem corada, nem nervosa pelo fato dele sentar ao seu lado.  
  
- Oi Harry. - ela falou sorrindo por um momento.  
  
- Faz algum tempo que eu não falo com você. - ele falou inseguro.  
  
"Você nunca falou comigo, Harry." - ela pensou indefesa - "Lembre-se de sua promessa, Gina. Nunca mais. Nem mesmo para ele."  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? - ela perguntou confusa.  
  
- Eu terminei com ela. - ele falou em tom choroso.  
  
"Ótimo!" - uma voz disse na mente de Gina - "Você está tentando esquecê-lo e agora vai ter que consolá-lo porque terminou com a chata da Chang."  
  
Gina condenou aquela maldita voz dentro de sua cabeça. Mas mais uma vez sabia que ela estava certa. Aquilo com certeza mudaria alguma coisa dentro de Gina, mas naquele momento, ela não conseguia tirar o maldito beijo de sua cabeça.  
  
- Eu sinto muito. - ela falou ainda afastada dele - Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?  
  
"Ah.. que ódio!" - a mesma voz dizia novamente - "Porque você é assim, Gina, tão boazinha com todo mundo, gentil. Cara, menina, acorda pra vida, esse garoto nem sabia que você existia. Porque você vai dar seu ombro pra ele chorar agora?"  
  
Outra vez a maldita da voz estava certa. Gina estava ficando furiosa com aqueles pensamentos confusos e ainda mais com aquela maldita voz.  
  
- Você pode ficar aqui do meu lado? - Harry falou observando Gina se aproximar dele. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, e sentiu a cabeça dele deitar-se em seu ombro.  
  
- Tudo vai ficar bem. - ela murmurou tentando ser positiva - Tudo vai ficar bem.  
  
Amanheceu um novo dia e naquela manhã Gina não estava muito disposta a falar com ninguém. Estava completamente confusa e distraída, até mesmo na aula de Transfiguração.  
  
- Gina, está tudo bem? - Hermione perguntou notando que a amiga não havia tocado no prato de comida.  
  
- Ahn. está tudo bem. - Gina falou ainda pensativa.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou para Melina num tom baixo.  
  
- Não sei. - Mel respondeu confusa - Ela está assim desde de ontem à noite. Vou descobrir o que é.  
  
Gina e Melina voltavam calmamente para o salão comunal, enquanto Mel tentava a todo o custo puxar papo com Gina.  
  
- Gina, aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? - ela fitou Gina por um instante assustada.  
  
- Nada de muita importância. - Gina falou ainda na lua.  
  
Mel puxou Gina para um canto no salão comunal e perguntou diretamente.  
  
- Chega de tentar esconder de mim. - Mel disse séria - Vai me conta agora o que aconteceu ontem.  
  
- Eu já disse. - Gina falou fingindo - não houve nada.  
  
- Eu te conheço demais e percebo com facilidade quando você muda de temperamento. - Mel disse sorrindo - Hoje, você nem se quer xingou o Malfoy. Me conta, por favor.  
  
- Tudo bem. - Gina falou sentando-se numa cadeira próxima - Ontem, antes de deixar a biblioteca, eu fui guardar os livros utilizados na prateleira. Então, ali, o Malfoy me beijou.  
  
- O quê? - Mel exclamou alto, notando que alguns alunos haviam escutado. - Desculpe. Mas porque ele te beijou?  
  
- Ele disse que foi pra calar a minha boca. - Gina disse desnorteada. - Como se não bastasse isso para completar o meu dia, Harry chega perto de mim, aqui mesmo, e fala que terminou com a Cho.  
  
- Nossa! - Mel exclamou feliz - Isto é uma boa notícia, né? Agora você pode se aproximar dele.  
  
- Não. - ela falou incisiva - Lembre-se da minha promessa.  
  
- Nem tudo dura para sempre - Gina escutou Melina dizer.  
  
- Mas agora é tarde demais para qualquer um. Até mesmo ele. - Gina falou séria.  
  
- Ah.. está maldita promessa. - Mel falou fechando a cara - E aí, como está se sentindo?  
  
- Péssima, né? - Gina falou séria - Não consigo parar de pensar naquele maldito beijo e como Harry ficou ontem.  
  
- É, minha amiga. - Mel falou consolando-a - A sua situação não está nada boa.  
  
Aquelas palavras realmente prejudicaram ainda mais o humor de Gina. E naquela hora só havia uma coisa que podia alegrá-la, o estudo.  
  
Mesmo que lá fosse reencontrar com Draco, ela estaria bem distante de Harry. Pelo menos isto já era um bom passo, ela pensou.  
  
Naquela aula, Malfoy definitivamente tinha alguma coisa estranha por ter se empenhado tanto para fazer os trabalhos. Gina não o ajudou em nenhum instante e ele nem pediu ajuda para ela. Mas ainda havia uma tensão decorrida da tarde anterior. Ambos não paravam de pensar no beijo. Um dos dois tinha que dizer alguma coisa e aquela foi à vez de Draco.  
  
- Weasley. - ele a chamou antes de observá-la guardar os livros.  
  
- Nem pense em se aproximar de mim mais um passo, Malfoy. - ela falou tentando ter distância dele.  
  
- Ah, droga! - ele falou tentando ignorar aquele comentário dela - Eu quero te pedir pra me ajudar com meus deveres.  
  
- O quê? - ela exclamou surpresa sorrindo. - Draco Malfoy me pedindo ajuda?  
  
- Olha, - ele falou aumentando o tom de voz - isto não é fácil para mim, está bem?  
  
- Será que eu realmente deveria ajudar a pessoa que odeia tanto a mim quanto a minha família? - ela falou ironicamente.  
  
- Eu sei que nossas famílias se odeiam assim como nós mesmos. - ele tentou falar retirando a arrogância da voz - Mas eu só queria ajuda nos estudos, por favor?  
  
"Ah se mate, Draco!" - uma voz gritava para ele - "Por favor, nenhum Malfoy pede 'por favor' Nenhum Malfoy precisa de favor. Você é um idiota."  
  
Ela analisou bem aqueles olhos cinzentos, observou neles frieza e dor. Uma profunda dor. "Talvez ele ainda tivesse esperança?" - uma voz disse para ela convidativa - "Eu disse que ele tinha esperança!"  
  
- Tudo bem. - ela falou sério - Mas para isso, temos que dispensar os 'elogios' constantes.  
  
- Ótimo! - ele disse frio.  
  
- Me encontre na biblioteca antes do jantar por volta das 17 da tarde. - ela falou séria - Lembrando que isto não é uma ordem.  
  
Ela se afastou dele pensativa. Não sabia porque havia aceitado. Ou ela sabia mas não queria admitir que a 'voz' estava todo tempo certa. Mas aquilo realmente foi estranho tanto para ela quanto para ele. 


	6. Hogsmeade

5º capítulo - Hogsmeade  
  
Ela estava na biblioteca o esperando já fazia um bom tempo. "Será que ele não vem?" - ela se perguntou distraída. "Como eu pude levá-lo tão a sério de repente, é só mais uma brincadeira dele com seus amigos."  
  
Gina estava se preparando para sair da biblioteca quando ele entrou. Ele estava com sua aparência séria e calada como sempre mas sentiu algo mais quando a viu. - Eu pensei que você soubesse o que significava 5 horas da tarde. - ela virou-se falando seriamente. - Mas tudo bem. Venha enquanto ainda temos tempo. Eles sentaram-se no lugar que ela estava. Ele sentou ao lado dela esperando que ela dissesse algo.  
  
- Então, - ela murmurou olhando para ele. - No que você tem dificuldade?  
  
- Em tudo exceto poções. - ele falou com uma aparência de derrotado.  
  
Ela olhou para ele surpresa. "O que será que aconteceu com ele?" - ela perguntava para si mesma.  
  
- Tudo bem. Se eu fosse você começaria por Feitiços além de ser a matéria mais fácil é uma das minhas preferidas. - ela disse gentilmente.  
  
- Como você consegue? - ele perguntou, se assustando.  
  
- O quê? - ela perguntou achando que falou alguma coisa errada.  
  
- Ser tão gentil com as pessoas sem ao menos conhecê-las? - Draco falou achando aquilo muito estranho.  
  
- Talvez só com aquelas que eu desconheço e querem uma chance para recomeçar. - ela disse encarando-o nos olhos.  
  
- Então, - ele falou desviando o olhar - Vamos começar por feitiços.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Gina passou a tarde inteira explicando a maioria dos feitiços que ele teria que saber para o teste de NOM'S. Ele entendia tudo muito facilmente, o que a deixava satisfeita de seu jeito de explicar.  
  
Ela, sem mesmo sentir, estava se envolvendo em algo que nem ela mesma compreendia mas sentia que era forte.  
  
Todas as tardes Gina e Draco se encontravam na biblioteca e eles praticavam todas as matérias e exercícios dados em aula. Eles ficaram amigos.  
  
- Você não liga para o que os outros acham de você? - ele perguntou vendo luz no olhar dela.  
  
- Não. - ela falou sorrindo - Eu acho que a única coisa que você deve se importar é com o que você acha de si mesmo.  
  
Ele sorriu. Às vezes ele a achava tão sábia das coisas que gostaria de ficar com ela ali para sempre.  
  
- Você vai a Hogsmeade este sábado? - ele perguntou forçando-se para não encará-la.  
  
- Eu não ia. - ela disse sorrindo - Porquê?  
  
- Você iria comigo? - ele pediu delicadamente.  
  
- Sim. - ela murmurou voltando-se a escrever algo no pergaminho. - Mas não fique se acostumando assim. - ela falou fingindo-se séria - No próximo sábado, nós vamos estudar.  
  
- Eu não entendo como você possa gostar tanto assim de estudar. - ele falou, relaxando na cadeira.  
  
Por um momento, Gina se lembrou do motivo que a fez ficar tão estudiosa. Mas afastou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça quando voltou a observar Draco.  
  
"Ele é tão lindo!" - uma voz lhe disse em sua cabeça.  
  
"Não, Gina!" - uma outra voz lhe dizia. - "Lembre-se de sua promessa."  
  
Eles estavam saindo da biblioteca no final daquela tarde.  
  
- Boa noite, Draco. - ela disse virando pro lado oposto ao dele no corredor.  
  
- Até amanhã. - ele falou se afastando.  
  
Alguma coisa tinha mudado nela, e ela não sabia o que era. Se era seus sentimentos por Harry ou se era... "Não!" - ela pensou convicta - "Draco Malfoy não está no meu coração. Nós só somos amigos, nada mais."  
  
Ela forçou-se a acreditar nisso e acabou adormecendo antes que começasse a sofrer outra vez.  
  
Sábado havia chegado antes das perspectivas de Gina. E ela simplesmente esqueceu do que havia prometido a Draco até quando ele se aproximou dela no final da hora do almoço.  
  
Gina levantou-se e o cumprimentou deixando seu irmão e todos os outros da mesa da grifinória espantados com o que haviam acabado de ver. Exceto Melina, que já sabia de tudo desde o inicio.  
  
- Vocês viram o que eu vi? - perguntou Rony ainda surpreso.  
  
- É claro. - Hermione falou espantada - Eu nunca pensei...  
  
O olhar de Hermione voltou-se para Melina. Ela estava calada até então e a única coisa que Mel não era, era ser calada.  
  
- Você sabia não é? - Mione a perguntou no salão comunal.  
  
- Ela me fez prometer que não contaria para ninguém. - Mel falou tentando- se explicar  
  
- E além do mais a vida é dela, Mione. Não podemos impedi-la de viver.  
  
- Eu sei, mas ele é Draco Malfoy caso você não percebeu, e é perigoso para qualquer pessoa se envolver com um Malfoy. - Hermione falou, assustando Melina.  
  
- Eu não pensei nisso. - Melina falou assustada.  
  
~*~  
  
- O que seus irmãos acham de nós sermos amigos? - Draco perguntava para ela enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim.  
  
- Eles não têm que achar nada. - ela falou séria - Eu já disse que a única coisa que importa é eu ser sua amiga. Ninguém precisa dar opinião sobre isto.  
  
- Quem dera se todos pudéssemos pensar como você pensa. - ele falou afastando-se dela.  
  
Gina o observou acariciando uma rosa no jardim.  
  
- Porque você fez aquilo? - ela perguntou suavemente.  
  
- É complicado demais para qualquer um entender meus motivos. - ele falou afastando seu olhar do dela.  
  
Mas ela conseguiu prender os olhos deles aos dela. Ele sentiu que podia entregar sua vida para ela. Que ela seria a única pessoa que não iria julgá- lo nos atos que fez.  
  
Mas não era tão simples.  
  
- Basta você tentar e eu vou entender. - Gina murmurou tentando encontrar um refugio de paz dentro dos olhos dele mas para todo o canto que olhava sentia uma dor numa ferida aberta.  
  
- Sinto muito. - Draco se afastou dela e entrou de novo no castelo.  
  
"O que foi aquilo?" - ela perguntou para si mesma - "Eu senti algo estranho dizendo para me aproximar mais dele."  
  
"Eu não posso!" - ela afirmava para si mesma - "Você está trancada para o mundo, Gina. Você prometeu a si mesma que não sofreria mais"  
  
Gina sentou-se no banco do jardim e observou as rosas. Todas lhe lembravam ele. Olhou para o céu cinzento e lembrou de seus olhos. Queria fugir, queria esquecer. Mas como?  
  
- Gina. - ela escutou a chamarem. Desejou que fosse ele mas ela sabia que não era. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando fugir dela assim como ela tentava fugir dele.  
  
- Harry. - ela disse surpresa.  
  
Ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela. Pela primeira vez aquele simples ato dele não a fez tremer nem corar.  
  
- Você nunca teve uma oportunidade de terminar de fazer aquela pergunta na sua casa. - ele disse olhando para ela.  
  
- É tarde. - ela murmurou quase não o deixando escutar.  
  
- É tarde para que? - ele perguntou não entendendo.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir. - Gina falou voltando para dentro do castelo deixando Harry confuso no jardim.  
  
Ela olhou para seu relógio. 15:45. A carruagem para Hogsmeade partiria em exatos 15 minutos. Ela sentia que tinha que ir. Tinha que estar lá. Seu coração de algum modo a guiava para seguir aquele caminho. Ela entrou numa carruagem vazia e sem demora partiu em caminho a Hogsmeade.  
  
Ela sentiu frio. Esquecera completamente que em Hogsmeade o inverno chegava bem antes que no castelo. Estava parada o procurando próxima à casa dos gritos.  
  
- Gina. - ela escutou sua voz fria.  
  
Nunca tinha pensado que algum dia ficaria feliz de ouvir sua gélida voz. Ela virou-se e sorriu. Ele encontrava a luz em seus olhos novamente. Ela se aproximou sorrindo e disse:  
  
- Não importa. - ela falou sorrindo - Eu não preciso mais saber.  
  
Eles ficaram se encarando por um longo momento que mais pareceu um mero segundo. Seus rostos brilhavam de felicidade e vida. Eles se aproximaram. Seus corpos estavam colados e seus lábios aproximavam-se calmamente.  
  
Tudo havia parado ao redor deles. O beijo foi intenso. Gina desejou viver aquele momento para sempre. Ela nunca tinha pensado que seu coração se destrancaria para ele.  
  
- Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa. - ele falou puxando-a pela mão.  
  
Eles estavam saindo do vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Subiram uma colina um pouco estreita e chegaram em cima de uma planície. De lá eles podiam observar o sol se pondo mas naquela tarde foi diferente, o espetáculo foi mais bonito, mais mágico.  
  
Eles estavam abraçados sentados na grama. Sentiram que podiam ficar ali sem se falar nada apenas sentindo aquele novo sentimento para sempre. Era mais simples do que eles haviam pensado. Era simplesmente mágico.  
  
- Eu vou te contar tudo. - ela ouviu Draco murmurou no ouvido dela.  
  
Gina tinha adormecido abraçada nele, ela sorria enquanto respirava suavemente. Draco olhou para ela encantado. "Seja o que for isto que estou sentindo, não quero que termine." - ele pensou, admirando-a ternamente.  
  
~*~  
  
- Gina. - Hermione a chamou assim que a viu entrar no salão.  
  
- Oi, Mione. - Gina falou sentando-se sorrindo.  
  
- Você está feliz? - Hermione perguntou observando os olhos de Gina brilharem.  
  
- Como nunca me senti em toda a minha vida. - Gina falou explodindo de alegria na frente de Hermione.  
  
- Gina, eu quero falar com você. - dizia Rony mal-humorado, entrando na sala.  
  
- O que foi, Rony? - ela perguntou feliz da vida.  
  
- O que foi agora? - ele perguntou notando sua cara de felicidade - Encontrou o passarinho verde?  
  
- Não, Rony. - ela falou, não desfazendo o sorriso - Eu simplesmente estou feliz.  
  
- Eu quero saber porque você anda falando com o Malfoy. - Rony enfatizou a última palavra com uma raiva incontrolável.  
  
- Eu não preciso te dar satisfações da minha vida. - Gina falou tentando não se irritar. Ela estava feliz demais para irritar-se com seu irmão.  
  
- O que houve? - Harry perguntou descendo do dormitório.  
  
- Nada. - Gina falou grossa.  
  
- Minha irmãzinha ficar amiga do Malfoy não é nada? - Rony perguntou debochando - É lógico que tem alguma coisa. Ele te enfeitiçou, não foi, Gina?  
  
- NÃO! - Gina falou se irritando por completo - Eu já disse que não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida. Se eu sou ou deixo de ser amiga do Draco isso é problema meu.  
  
- Meu Deus! - Rony murmurou escandalizado - Você o chamou pelo primeiro nome.  
  
Gina saiu chateada do salão comunal antes que Rony, Hermione ou Harry pudessem falar mais alguma coisa. Só havia um único lugar que ela poderia encontrar paz novamente. O jardim.  
  
Ela entrou lá desejando encontrá-lo. Desejando que ele estivesse junto dela, olhando as belas rosas. Mas sabia que ele não estava lá e não estaria a menos que ela o chamasse.  
  
- Gina... - ela o ouviu chamar.  
  
- Draco. - ela falou levantando-se.  
  
Ele se aproximou dela e ela o abraçou.  
  
- Eu preciso de você. - ela murmurou abraçada nele.  
  
- O que houve? - ele perguntou preocupado.  
  
- Não importa mais, agora você está comigo novamente. - ela falou sorrindo - Não se afaste de mim nunca.  
  
- Eu nunca farei isso. Nunca.  
  
"Eu não consigo mais fugir de você, Gina." - ele pensou consigo mesmo. - "Eu quero ficar aqui para sempre".  
  
- Escute. - ela falou suavemente. O vento estava produzindo uma linda música batendo nas folhas.  
  
Draco pegou a mão dela para dançarem e sorriu ao ver seus olhos.  
  
- Vamos dançar. - ele falou suavemente.  
  
Eles começaram a dançar e ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ela sentia que não podia mais resistir ao que estava sentindo. E deixou o sentimento a levar.  
  
Enquanto isto, Draco a guiava pensativo:  
  
"Não posso perdê-la!" - ele afirmou pra si mesmo - "Eu não vou perdê-la." 


	7. Vivendo um sonho

6º capítulo- Vivendo um sonho  
  
Gina e Draco passaram os melhores momentos de suas vidas juntos naquelas doces noites observando o luar e nas maravilhosas tardes admirando o pôr-do- sol. Eles estavam felizes como nunca tinham estado. Os momentos que não passavam juntos era o momento em que trocavam olhares entre uma refeição e outra.  
  
- O que você vai fazer este sábado? - ele perguntou para ela sorrindo.  
  
- Você quer dizer o que nós vamos fazer este sábado né? - ela murmurou sorrindo - Eu acho que nós vamos ter que estudar.  
  
- Gina, por favor.. - Draco murmurou aproximando seu rosto do dela.  
  
- Sem por favor, Senhor Malfoy. - ela falou tentando resistir ao lindo rosto dele - Já estamos há mais de três semanas sem estudar aos sábados. Deste não passa.  
  
- É, mas garanto que foram os melhores sábados de sua vida. - ele falou maliciosamente.  
  
- Draco! - ela ralhou com ele sorrindo.  
  
- Tudo bem. Um sábado não vai matar ninguém, né? - ele falou, dando-se por vencido.  
  
- Talvez sim. - ela falou num tom divertido. - Talvez não.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ele perguntou observando seu olhar.  
  
- Você vai ver.  
  
No sábado, Gina acordou tarde. Pela primeira vez durante muito tempo, havia tido um péssimo sonho e ele envolvia o segredo de Draco.  
  
Ela sentiu que algo ruim aconteceria naquele dia mas tratou de afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça enquanto se arrumava para o café da manhã.  
  
Draco, Você está se portando muito bem em Hogwarts pelo que tive notícias sobre seu comportamento. Muito bem. Mas mesmo assim não vou poupá-lo de seu castigo. Assim que você seus exames em Hogwarts você será transferido para Durmstrang. Espero que não tenha revelado para ninguém a verdade sobre os acontecimentos com você. Mesmo que o fizesse você não tem provas contra mim. Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
Ps. Não pense que eu não sei, Draco, livre-se de sua namoradinha antes que ela pague o preço de sua traição.  
  
Draco odiava aquelas cartas. Sempre recebia cartas daquele gênero quando algo de ruim estava perto de acontecer. Sendo que aquela carta já era o algo ruim que estava para acontecer. O sonho estava para acabar.  
  
~*~  
  
- Gina. - era Harry.  
  
- Oi, Harry. - ela falou vendo-o sentar-se a sua frente na biblioteca.  
  
- Porque você nos abandonou, Gina? - Harry perguntou sério.  
  
- Eu não o fiz. - ela respondeu séria - Vocês me forçaram a fazer. O fato de não aceitarem meu relacionamento com Draco incomoda vocês então me afastei apenas de vocês, eu continuo falando normalmente com a Melina.  
  
- Como você pode gostar dele? - Harry perguntou, achando a pior coisa do mundo.  
  
- Assim como um dia eu gostei de você. Mas agora já é tarde. - ela respondeu séria. - As coisas nem sempre são como você as planeja, Harry.  
  
- Talvez tudo pudesse ter dado certo. Se eu tivesse te percebido mais cedo... - ele falou suavemente.  
  
- Talvez. - ela falou sorrindo - Ainda podemos ser amigos, Harry?  
  
- Tudo é possível. - ela disse sorrindo.  
  
Draco observou Gina e Harry conversando na biblioteca. Ele sentiu ódio e inveja.  
  
"Como você pôde ser tão idiota, Draco?" - uma voz lhe disse em sua cabeça - "Ela sempre amou o Potter e você sabia disso"  
  
Draco foi embora. Antes disso viu Harry e Gina apertarem as mãos e naquele momento, ele sentiu seu coração se despedaçar.  
  
~*~  
  
- Draco. - Gina o chamou quando ele saía de um jogo com a Lufa-lufa no domingo. Eles haviam ganhado e Gina ficou muito feliz por ele.  
  
- Olá. - ele falou, ainda andando.  
  
- Draco, me espere. - ela falou vendo-o andar mais rápido - O que houve?  
  
Ela conseguiu alcançá-lo depois de correr um pouco.  
  
- Nada. - ele respondeu sério.  
  
- Como não aconteceu nada? - ela falou surpresa - Você tinha prometido que ia estudar comigo e não foi. O que houve, Draco? Pare e fale comigo. - Ela disse a última frase puxando-o pelo braço.  
  
- Você realmente quer saber? - ele falou rudemente - Eu fui lá na biblioteca e encontrei você falando com seu 'amado Potter'. Estavam sorrindo e de mãos dadas parecia estar bem feliz sem a minha companhia.  
  
- Foi isso. - Gina falou sorrindo - Aquilo não foi nada, eu e Harry apenas aceitamos ser amigos, nada além disso.  
  
Draco suavizou sua expressão facial mas ainda estava com raiva dele.  
  
- Você está com ciúmes! - Gina exclamou sorrindo.  
  
- Não! - Draco negou aproximando dela - Não estou, apenas não quero nenhum cara pegando no que é meu.  
  
Ele a pegou pelo braço e a beijou ardentemente. Ela tinha ficado sem ar por um instante, depois sorriu.  
  
- Eu nunca vou te deixar. - ela murmurou dando sua mão para ele.  
  
- Eu quero te dar um presente. - ele falou, pegando uma caixinha no bolso.  
  
Ela sorriu e pegou a caixinha da mão dele. Ela abriu. Era um anel, muito refinado, e com uma pedra solitária nele.  
  
- Obrigado. - ela disse abraçando - Mas não precisava.  
  
- É para você sempre poder lembrar de mim. - ele falou olhando nos seus olhos.  
  
- Mas você sempre vai estar perto de mim não é? - ela o olhou procurando uma reposta em seus olhos.  
  
- Sempre. - ele disse a abraçando.  
  
Ele se odiava por estar mentindo para ela. Mas naquele momento era necessário. Ele não queria fazê-la sofrer mais do que já faria.  
  
"Eu estava sorrindo de mãos dadas a ele. Chovia. As gotas eram suaves e finas. Eu senti algo adorável estando ali com ele. Nós estávamos rindo. Ele me abraçava. Eu estava apaixonada e sabia que ele também estava. Nós estávamos felizes e alguma coisa em mim sentia que aquilo não duraria para sempre."  
  
"De repente eu me vi correndo dentro do castelo, eu chorava e eu não sabia o porquê, mas estava completamente infeliz. Eu estava triste, meu coração estava apertado. Eu não conseguia mais ver os olhos reconfortantes de Draco nos meus olhos. Agora eles me faziam chorar. Me faziam sofrer e eu senti que aquilo duraria por muito tempo."  
  
Ela odiava aqueles sonhos. A deixavam atordoada e nervosa. Mas para se acalmar, ela sempre se lembrava dele e olhava para sua anel..  
  
- Ele sempre vai estar com você sua boba. - ela afirmou para si mesma com peso na voz.  
  
Mas mesmo que não quisesse acreditar, sabia que nada durava para sempre.  
  
~*~  
  
"Porque você vai fazer isto com ela?" - ele mesmo se perguntou inquieto.  
  
- E aí, Draco? - Crabbe se aproximou dele. - Faz tempo que a gente não se fala. Por onde andou?  
  
- Lugar nenhum. - ele falou pensativo.  
  
- Andou desaparecido, cara, você se esqueceu de seus 'amigos'? - Crabbe perguntou, deixando de parecer o idiota do ano anterior.  
  
Também, quem havia repetido de série foi Draco Malfoy, não Crabbe ou Goyle.  
  
- É, eu tive que correr atrás dos estudos por um tempo. Mas já estou de volta. - ele falou friamente.  
  
- É assim que se fala. - Crabbe falou batendo no ombro de Draco.  
  
"Amanhã é o último dia de sofrimento. Amanhã tudo acaba. É melhor para ela e para mim." - ele afirmou pra si mesmo em pensamento.  
  
A manhã foi de um céu escuro cinzento, aparentando que ia chover. Draco olhou pela janela e certificou que nada o impedisse de despedir de Gina. Era o último dia que a faria sofrer. Seria o último dia de sofrimento para ambos.  
  
Gina estava vendo o último pôr-do-sol com Draco. Ela não sabia mas aquela seria a última noite deles juntos e ele desejava que fosse a mais feliz possível para ela.  
  
- Eu te amo.  
  
Ela o ouviu dizer suavemente abraçada nele. O sol já havia se posto. A mágica havia começado. Ela se virou para ele sorrindo.  
  
- Eu também. - ela falou com luz nos olhos.  
  
Começou a chover. Eles olharam para o cinzento céu estrelado. As gotas eram finas e suaves não a machucavam e ela se divertiu sorrindo para ele.  
  
Eles se encaram depois se beijaram docemente. Gina sentia que tudo aquilo era mágico e não queria sair dali nunca mais. Nunca mais. 


	8. Quando o sonho acaba

7º capitulo - Quando o sonho acaba  
  
Viver um sonho não é seguro e assim podia se descrever a relação que Draco e Gina tinham até aquele momento. Ela sempre procurou por uma relação segura e acabou por se apaixonar por um garoto rebelde, frio e instável.  
  
Mas naquele momento, ela não parecia se importar com isto. Ela era feliz e era fantástico o quanto ele a fazia feliz. Ela podia perder todos em sua volta mas perder Draco seria o inferno na Terra e ela tinha receios de que isto estava preste a acontecer.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco, Você ainda não cumpriu sua missão e seu tempo está esgotando. No natal você voltará para casa e se não trouxer o que lhe foi ordenado será severamente castigado e logo depois morto. Eu estou falando sério, garoto. Isto não depende só de mim agora. Você está enfrentando Voldemort agora. Cumpra sua missão e siga sua miserável vida em paz. Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
"Mais uma das malditas cartas" - Draco pensou jogando o pergaminho em cima de sua cama. "O que eu fiz para ele me odiar tanto dessa maneira?"  
  
"Que pai fala com um filho desse jeito?" - Draco pensou angustiado. "Agora não importa mais. Tudo acabou. Já está decidido. O sonho acabou."  
  
Draco levantou-se da cama e foi acabar com o que tinha começado.  
  
Draco estava junto com um grupo de seus antigos "amigos" da sonserina, quando Gina se aproximou querendo falar com ele.  
  
- Draco, - ela falou sorrindo - Nos vemos está tarde na biblioteca?  
  
- Só em seus sonhos, Weasley. - ela o ouviu dizer friamente sorrindo.  
  
O coração dela começou a despedaçar dentro de si mesma, e ela não acreditou no que ouviu. "Não!" - ela falou, seguindo para a aula de Transformações - "Ele deve ter se enganado ou algo aconteceu."  
  
"Com certeza algo aconteceu" - Gina afirmou para si mesma.  
  
- O que foi, Gina? - Melina perguntou, notando a amiga entrar na sala desacompanhada de Draco.  
  
- Ele falou de uma maneira diferente comigo. - Gina respondeu ainda não tendo digerido a resposta de Draco.  
  
Melina não falou nada assim que observou Draco entrar dentro da sala. Ela virou-se deu uma piscadela para Gina.  
  
- Draco.. - Gina falou para ele assim que a aula terminou - O que houve?  
  
- Venha cá. - ele disse para ela puxando-a para um corredor - Acabou.  
  
A voz dele saiu pesada até pra si mesmo. Mas por dentro ele se sentia um monstro.  
  
- Como? - ela perguntou não entendendo - Ontem foi uma noite mágica, você falou que me amava...  
  
- Eu menti. - ele falou, sentindo sua voz querer fraquejar - Eu sinto muito mas te enganei este tempo todo. Eu nunca te amei.  
  
- É mentira! - ela falou sentindo os olhos marejarem - Sua voz está falhando. Você está querendo me assustar. O que houve, Draco?  
  
- ACABOU! - ele gritou para todos ouvirem - Eu não quero mais ficar com você.  
  
Aquele grito fez alguns alunos se aproximarem deles. Melina estava entre eles.  
  
- EU. TE. ODEIO!! - ela sentindo-se despedaçar. - Eu pensei que ainda houvesse uma chance para eu te salvar mas parece que eu estava enganada.  
  
Gina correu o sentido oposto à sala de poções, que seria a próxima aula, e Melina foi atrás dela.  
  
Ela corria desesperada por um dos corredores do castelo. "Como ele pôde fazer isto comigo?" - ela se perguntou, chorando.  
  
Ela caiu junto à escada que dava acesso a Torre da Grifinória. Ela estava ajoelhada, chorando. Sofria como nunca havia sofrido em toda a sua vida. Parecia que ela não tinha mais coração, pois este havia sido destruído por completo.  
  
"ACABOU" - a voz dele ecoava na cabeça dela. Ela não podia acreditar mas sentia que a dor chegaria. Nunca havia pensado que ele o faria sofrer. Nunca, pois a única pessoa que ela pensou que a faria sofrer seria Harry. Não ele. Não o garoto que roubou seu coração tão timidamente.  
  
Gina observou um par de sapatos pretos no chão aproximarem dela. Ela olhou para a pessoa. Era Harry. Ela se levantou usando suas últimas forças e o abraçou.  
  
- Acabou...- ela murmurou entre lágrimas.  
  
Harry levou Gina de volta ao salão comunal observava que ela não tinha mais forças para se quer andar. Ela havia adormecido nos braços dele. As lágrimas ainda rolavam no rosto dela, mas parecia mais calma.  
  
A colocou cuidadosamente na cama de colunas do dormitório feminino do 5º ano. Ela tinha que descansar, tinha que pensar que tudo havia sido apenas um sonho ruim. Que quando acordasse iria ver o rosto de Draco sorrindo novamente para ela. E não querendo pensar em mais nada, caiu num sono profundo sem sonhos. Pois o último que havia vivido teve um final infeliz.  
  
Os dias se passaram e se tornaram semanas, as semanas se passaram e viraram meses. E exatamente dois meses depois daquele sofrimento constante para tanto Gina quanto Draco, ele viu que ainda tinha uma chance, uma chance para fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Então numa tarde que ele se viu mais uma vez sem nada para perder, ele engoliu seu orgulho e foi contar a verdade para Dumbledore.  
  
Enquanto isto, Gina continuava a sofrer mais uma vez, calada, tentando não chorar, mas sempre que ela lembrava as lágrimas já haviam caído de seus olhos.  
  
- Gina. - Mel falou se aproximando dela.  
  
- Oi, Mel. - Gina falou limpando as lágrimas e sentando-se corretamente no sofá.  
  
- Você está vivendo trancada aqui já faz dois meses. Não faça isso consigo. - ela falou sentando ao seu lado.  
  
- Eu perdi tudo por ele, Mel. - ela falou tentando evitar as lágrimas, inutilmente - Eu perdi o contato com meus irmãos, meus amigos, você.  
  
- Eu não em simpatizo muito com o Draco. - Mel falou suavemente - Mas nas aulas daquela manhã em que tudo acabou ele me pareceu muito triste e distante das aulas. E eu vi que ele não deixava ninguém sentar no seu lugar.  
  
- Não me importa mais. - Gina falou limpando as lágrimas mais uma vez - Ele disse que não me amava, que tudo foi uma mentira. Tudo. Fico feliz que as aulas tenham voltado ao seu circuito normal, agora não tenho que suportar a presença dele em todas as aulas.  
  
- Eu não o conheço como você, Gina. - Mel falou consolando a amiga - Mas sei que ele com certeza deve ter tido um motivo importante pra fazer o que fez.  
  
- Vá embora, Melina. - disse séria - Me deixe sozinha.  
  
Mel levantou-se e afastou-se dela. Ela compreendia que Gina precisava pensar.  
  
"Melina me encheu de dúvidas com suas palavras." - Gina pensou isolada - "Eu preciso saber o porquê dele ter feito isto."  
  
Gina se levantou e saiu da Torre da Grifinória. Não podia mais fugir do inevitável. Ela sabia que ele a procurava e foi lá que ele a encontrou.  
  
- Gina. - ele falou se aproximando - Eu sei que você tem o direito de nem olhar mais na minha cara, mas apenas escute. Eu sinto falta de você. Eu não consigo mais fugir do que eu tanto amo. Não posso mais me esconder assim de você, por favor.  
  
Ela o olhou com raiva nos olhos. Como ele pôde vir para ela e falar aquelas doces palavras novamente?  
  
- Me prove de verdade que você quer ficar comigo, Draco. - ela falou séria se levantando.  
  
Ela começou a andar saindo da biblioteca tentando fugir dele mais ainda queria um porque para aquilo tudo para toda aquelas mágoas.  
  
- Isto é sobre mim, Gina. - Draco falou andando rápido para acompanhá-la - Você sabe, eu não posso mais fugir de quem eu me tornei. Pare! Ela parou e virou para ele e perguntou:  
  
- Porque? Porquê você está fazendo isto comigo? - ela falou com as lágrimas caindo - Não vê que me faz sofrer? Meu coração está despedaçado Draco. E você fez isto, porquê?  
  
- Eu... - a voz dele falhou seus olhos estavam marejados - Gina... eu te amo.  
  
Harry vinha na mesma direção na qual eles discutiam.  
  
- Por favor.. - Gina murmurou chorando - Porquê? Diga-me o porquê?  
  
- Porquê eu simplesmente... - a voz dele falhou mais uma vez ao ver Harry.  
  
- Deixe-a em paz. - Harry falou colocando-se na frente dela.  
  
- Não se meta, Potter. - Draco falou nervoso.  
  
- Harry, vá embora.  
  
- Não até que ele deixe de te incomodar. - Harry falou na frente olhando para Gina ao seu lado.  
  
Draco estava nervoso demais para conseguir se controlar e deu um soco em Harry. E viu Gina ir embora. Ele correu atrás dela.  
  
- Talvez você tenha tanto medo que alguém finalmente queira ficar com você e não admite. - Draco falou ao alcançá-la no final do corredor.  
  
- E porque eu estaria com medo? - Gina perguntou sentindo novas lágrimas caírem.  
  
- Porque você também quer ficar comigo. - ele falou, encarando-a seriamente.  
  
- Você quer saber, - Gina falou nervosa - eu estava muito bem sozinha e havia prometido pra mim mesma não me apaixonar de novo... mas aí você apareceu e acabou com tudo. - ela disse aquelas palavras entre lágrimas e saiu correndo.  
  
Ele não podia mais alcançá-la, não queria mais vê-la sofrer. Sentiu que não podia fazer mais nada e então se viu desabar, chorando. 


	9. A verdade

'8º capítulo - A verdade  
  
No dia seguinte, Gina acordou cedo para conversar com Harry. Ele podia estar chateado com ela e com direito. Draco havia dado um soco nele por causa dela.  
  
"Porque tudo tem que ser tão difícil?" - ela perguntava-se, descendo as escadas para o salão.  
  
Ela avistou Harry com um machucado no rosto. Ele estava lendo algo no jornal. Algo que o deixava inconformado.  
  
- Harry. - ela falou sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela olhou para ele. Por um instante ela imaginou como tudo teria sido se Harry a tivesse notado mais cedo. Mas retirou aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça - Eu sinto muito.  
  
Harry a olhou como sempre o fazia. Parecia olhar uma amiga ou uma irmã. Carinhosamente, com cuidado e proteção.  
  
- Não peça desculpas. - ele falou gentilmente - Eu tive tanta culpa quanto Draco. Eu não deveria ter me metido entre vocês dois.  
  
- Ele não devia ter feito aquilo. - ela falou triste. - Eu realmente sinto muito, Harry.  
  
Gina levantou-se e antes que ela pudesse sair do salão, Harry falou para ela:  
  
- Gina, - ele disse esperançoso - Uma semelhança que eu notei ontem foi à dor que eu vi em seus olhos e nos olhos dele. Eu nunca defenderia Draco mas eu desejo que você volte a ser feliz novamente.  
  
- Obrigada. - ela disse saindo do salão logo depois.  
  
Ela estava andando distraída pelo castelo. Não sabia onde seus pés a levariam. Ela havia perdido tudo que tinha conquistado na vida, seus amigos, seu caminho e seu coração.  
  
Ela estava perdida, sem rumo, sem destino. Não sabia mais o que queria, não sabia mais o que fazer, sentia-se sem ar. Não conseguia mais respirar.  
  
Seus pés a levaram para o lugar onde reviveu várias lembranças. O jardim. Como ela podia esquecer de todos aquelas tardes e noites observando o céu na companhia dele. Foi ali que tudo havia começado num fim de tarde em setembro. E tudo acabou tão rápido que ela nem tinha percebido o tempo passar.  
  
Ela inspirou aquele ar puro da natureza e sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto mais uma vez. Parecia que ela não controlava mais seus sentimentos nem sentidos. Eles simplesmente se expressavam quando achavam melhor. Mas quando seria o melhor momento?  
  
Ela voltou para a biblioteca e apanhou seus livros que tinha deixado lá na tarde anterior. Ainda sentia o cheiro dele nos livros dela. Ele havia simplesmente tomado toda a vida dela para ele. E levara seu coração embora.  
  
Ela queria fugir mas como ela poderia fugir de si mesma, do que ela havia se tornado? Gina travava uma luta desesperadora contra seu próprio coração e não sabia quem ganharia já que um não poderia viver sem o outro.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco lutava contra uma maldita voz que era parte de si mesmo que falava como se se aconselha alguém:  
  
"Esta garota te mudou e você nem percebeu, Draco."  
  
Era verdade. Mas ele lutava contra a verdade. Depois do pesadelo que havia sido a tarde anterior, a única coisa que evitava fazer era pensar nela. Mesmo sabendo que a presença dela estava em tudo que ele olhava ou pensava.  
  
- Não pense mais nela, Draco. - ele afirmava para si mesmo - Você não a merece.  
  
"Você sempre fez sofrer todas as pessoas que te amavam, Draco. - uma voz perturbadora dizia em sua cabeça - Do mesmo modo que aconteceu com sua mãe"  
  
- Hei, Draco. - Goyle o chamou entrando no dormitório - Vai ficar aí a tarde toda, é? Vamos perturbar a Weasley.  
  
Draco se levantou com raiva nos olhos. Goyle havia mexido numa ferida aberta e machucada de Draco. Ele acabou levando um soco no meio do rosto por tê-la chamado daquela maneira.  
  
- Nunca mais fale dela desta maneira. - Draco falou voltando-se para a cama. Goyle estava ajoelhado no chão com o nariz sangrando.  
  
- Cara, aquela Weasley realmente fez você mudar. - Goyle falou antes de sair do dormitório. - Mas se lembre, Draco, quem se envolve com um Malfoy sempre sai perdendo alguma coisa.  
  
Tudo aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Ele não agüentava mais ficar ali trancado querendo morrer por não tê-la em seus braços. Por não poder beijá- la, por tê-la perdido para sempre.  
  
Naqueles últimos dias, Draco e todos os outros alunos do 5º ano de Hogwarts fizeram o teste de Nom's. Eles teriam o resultado assim que voltassem para as aulas. Ele simplesmente havia parado de estudar naqueles últimos dias. Sempre via a imagem do rosto dela se formar diante dos seus olhos assim que apanhava os livros de qualquer matéria.  
  
Ele havia acordado assustado na manhã de seu último dia em Hogwarts. Sabia que naquele dia definitivamente algo ruim aconteceria mas ele não sabia o quê. Mal havia conseguido pregar os olhos durante a noite, algo o dizia que não deveria voltar para casa pois ali seria seu fim.  
  
Mas ele já tinha certeza que seu fim estava próximo e mesmo assim ele não tinha mais pra que viver. Seu pai havia lhe tirado as duas únicas pessoas que ele amou na vida e agora a única coisa que restava para ele era a morte, a morte que havia procurado logo após o falecimento de sua mãe. Ele arrumou suas malas na manhã cinzenta e sem vida. O sol estava escondido entre as nuvens naquela manhã. Ele mal podia sentir que havia amanhecido, os raios de luz nem chegavam à parte escura e sombria do castelo onde ficava a casa da sonserina.  
  
Ele se sentia morto e sem vida alguma para continuar ali. Queria o mais breve possível se afastar de Hogwarts e de todas as doces lembranças dela que sempre estariam grudadas naquelas paredes.  
  
Mas antes, ele tinha que se despedir. Mesmo que sentisse vontade de a ver uma última vez sentiu que aquele desejo lhe era proibido depois de tantos momentos horríveis que a fez passar. Então, decidiu escrever uma carta dizendo para ela os motivos que teve para fazer o que fez e onde ela podia encontrar a verdade.  
  
Draco desceu com suas malas para o salão comunal e as deixou bem próximo da entrada. Se fosse por ele partiria logo de manhã mas sabia que o trem só partiria no início da tarde, depois do almoço, e além do mais ainda tinha que fazer com que a carta chegasse às mãos de Gina. Reuniu força e coragem que retirou da oportunidade de poder revê-la só mais uma vez. Encontrou Melina saindo do salão comunal da grifinória.  
  
- Melina. - ele falou triste mais cordialmente.  
  
Ela se virou e o observou. Ele estava com uma aparência horrível, seus olhos estavam inchados e se via claramente e passara longas noites em claro.  
  
- Eu sei que nunca fui muito gentil com você. - ele falou tentando ser o mais direto possível - Mas eu gostaria que você entregasse isto para Gina. Diga para ela que aí está toda a verdade. E que a única coisa que eu espero dela agora é que ela possa ser feliz novamente mesmo que seja longe de mim.  
  
Draco virou-se o caminho oposto o salão comunal da sonserina e seguiu seu caminho. Ele não controlava mais seu destino nem sua vida. Vida? Ele não tinha mais vida, aquele era um curto espaço de tempo que teria entre a vida e a morte. Sabia que aquele era seu último dia em Hogwarts e no mundo mágico.  
  
~*~  
  
- Ele pediu para eu entregar isto para você. - Melina disse para Gina suavemente - Ele falou que aí está toda a verdade que você procurava e desejou que você fosse feliz novamente mesmo que longe dele.  
  
- Eu não quero mais saber nada sobre ele. - Gina falou sem nem sequer pegar no envelope com a carta. - Não quero mais saber o porquê.  
  
Gina havia mentido apenas para si mesma pois Melina sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela leria a carta, era apenas uma questão de tempo.  
  
- Tudo bem. - Mel falou se levantando - Mas a carta vai ficar aí pois é a sua. Só fiz o que ele me pediu.  
  
Mel se afastou de Gina e subiu as escadas para o dormitório. Gina sabia que a amiga estava sendo muito forte para agüentar o mal-humor constante dela.  
  
Gina se levantou. "Não!" - ela falou pra si mesma - "Chega de sofrer." Ela deixou a carta em cima da mesa e saiu do salão comunal da grifinória. Mas ela não sabia que naquele momento estava pondo em risco tanto a vida dele quanto à dela.  
  
Gina estava sentada mais uma vez no banco do jardim. Ela sentia que suas pernas sempre a levariam de volta para lá. De volta para o lugar onde ele havia lhe dito que lhe amava e ela realmente sentiu esse sentimento ser correspondido. Pela primeira vez, ela havia se apaixonado por alguém e este alguém retribuía seu amor. E mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir, ela acreditava naquilo.  
  
Sabia que tinha perdido tudo mais não tinha visto o que havia ganhado. Tinha ganhado um amor que duraria para sempre e mesmo que se lembrasse que o para sempre não dura para sempre. Ela faria o amor deles durar para sempre. Pois seria algo diferente e novo, algo que após anos ela nunca iria esquecer.  
  
Ela apoiou a mão no banco e sentiu algo se encostar à sua mão, algo espinhoso. Era uma rosa. Então compreendeu, o amor deles era como uma rosa, linda e delicada, mas com espinhos para serem cortados.  
  
Ela voltou quase que desesperadamente para o salão comunal, sentia que agora tinha que saber o que ele iria lhe falar. Agora ela estava pronta para descobrir a verdade, qual que fosse ela.  
  
~*~  
  
Os alunos já embarcavam nas carruagens em direção a Hogsmeade para pegar o trem que iria levá-los para casa. Draco estava dentro de uma delas, finalmente deixaria Hogwarts para trás, onde deixou sua vida e seu amor e encararia frente a frente à morte que agora não lhe parecia mais tão horrível, agora que não tinha mais Gina em seus braços.  
  
~*~  
  
Gina, A verdade leva tempo. Mas este tempo acabou finalmente. Você quer saber o porquê que eu te magoei tanto, agora te darei o meu porquê.  
  
Lúcio matou minha mãe.  
  
A única pessoa que me dava forças para continuar vivendo o inferno que era a minha casa. Meu pai tinha encontrado Rabicho e Voldemort e os protege até então na mansão. Quando eu soube disso eu encarei o que eu mais temia na minha frente.  
  
Virar um comensal da morte.  
  
Este sempre havia sido meu destino até então, mas eu sempre pensei que conseguiria escapar dele. Na noite na qual eu me tornaria um comensal, eu fui apresentado a Voldemort e quando meu pai me fez a pergunta que eu tanto temia eu respondi o que eu sentia que era certo...  
  
Não.  
  
Como eu havia me recusado eu seria morto. Eu tinha consciência disso e a única coisa que eu temi naquele momento foi ter que deixar minha mãe viver sozinha com aquele monstro.  
  
Foi no exato momento em que Lúcio me apontou a varinha e murmurava as palavras do imperdoável mortal que eu a observei entrando na minha frente. Recebendo o feitiço que era para a minha morte, não a dela. Eu quis morrer desde aquele dia e foi naquele dia que eu recebi a ordem para permanecer vivo.  
  
Lúcio iria me matar logo depois de ter matado a própria esposa mas Voldemort o impediu e o ordenou para que me enviasse de volta a Hogwarts para que eu levasse o sangue de Harry Potter com o objetivo de Voldemort voltar imune aos poderes dele. Mas eu estava atordoado e sofrendo demais para me preocupar com aquela ordem, sendo que em todo aquele momento eu quis morrer.  
  
Foi por isto que eu tentei me matar, eu peguei o carro e o desgovernei com o propósito de reencontrar minha mãe em algum lugar no mundo dos mortos. Enquanto o carro caía do penhasco, uma foto que eu tinha guardado da minha mãe caiu do retrovisor. Foi aí que eu parei e pensei se ela gostaria que eu fizesse aquilo com a minha vida. Antes de pensar em qualquer outra coisa, eu aparatei de volta na mansão. Eu aprendi aparatar com ajuda da magia negra que meu pai me ensinou desde criança.  
  
Eu aceitei o acordo com Lúcio mais nunca tive a intenção de cumprir a ordem que ele havia me dado. Eu pretendia fugir antes disso. Mas para isso eu precisava sair de Hogwarts e ter repetido não colaborava com a situação que estava no ministério. Eu na realidade fui expulso e readmitido no mesmo dia. E só devido ao interesse que meu pai tinha comigo em Hogwarts.  
  
Eu não queria mais saber de nada com estudos, só pensava que depois que voltasse para casa sem o sangue de Potter finalmente chegaria o meu tão sonhado fim. Mas meu pai me pressionou e eu fui forçado a melhorar meu rendimento escolar.  
  
Foi aí que conheci você. Dei-me uma nova chance para continuar a viver, foi aí que comecei a me envolver com você e a cada dia que passava eu me sentia mudar, eu senti que você me fez querer mudar ser melhor e quando eu olhava pra você, eu sabia que podia. Você se tornou minha guia, minha luz, minha esperança, hoje eu notei, que você me fez mudar.  
  
E eu gostaria que um dia você pudesse me perdoar por tudo de ruim que eu fiz com você. Pois saiba que eu terminei com você pensando em te proteger e não te ver sofrer. E quando eu vi que ficar longe de você para mim é como morrer e para você era o mesmo eu voltei atrás e nós nos magoamos ainda mais.  
  
Eu tentei esquecer, Gina, você não sabe como eu tentei te esquecer mais é impossível uma pessoa lutar contra o que ela é. Contra o que ela sente. Você deve entender como é difícil.  
  
A única prova que eu tenho contra meu pai são minhas lembranças daquela noite, e mesmo que elas estejam cravadas em mim para sempre, eu as deixo para você para que saiba que eu só tentei fazer o que achava certo. Espero que esta carta chegue em suas mãos, Gina.  
  
Eu te amo. Mas sinto que minha presença vai continuar a lhe causar dor, portanto desejo que você possa algum dia voltar a ser feliz. Mesmo que não seja comigo, eu gostaria de poder ver você sorrindo só mais uma vez. Isto me deixaria em paz.  
  
Imagino que quando você ler está carta eu já esteja bem distante de você. Hoje eu volto para a mansão, para acertar as dívidas com meu pai. Ele tem que pagar pelo que ele fez comigo e pelo que ele me fez fazer com você. Eu quero que você saiba que mesmo que eu morra esta noite, eu já estava morto assim que eu perdi você.  
  
Espero que consiga me esquecer e ser feliz novamente.  
  
Draco Malfoy. 


	10. Fim

9º capítulo - Fim  
  
Quando Gina terminou de ler a carta ela viu um "`Ps." Escrito num canto do pergaminho. E terminou de ler "A penseira está na biblioteca".  
  
Gina correu desesperada até o escritório de Dumbledore, tinha que impedir uma tragédia antes que fosse tarde demais. Ela o amava demais para perdê-lo desta maneira. Sentiu uma chama de esperança acender-se novamente em seu coração. Ainda tinha esperança e ela tentaria fazer até o impossível para revê-lo novamente vivo ao seu lado.  
  
~*~  
  
A noite chegara com grande rapidez naquele dia. E assim que Draco colocou os pés no grande salão da mansão sentiu que algo de ruim iria acontecer ainda naquela noite e ele já previa o pior.  
  
Draco já sabia onde seu pai estava, no porão. Era ali que ele mantinha Voldemort e Draco sentiu um forte cheiro de um liquido borbulhante enquanto descia a escada.  
  
- Finalmente chegou nosso convidado de honra. - falou Voldemort friamente.  
  
- Draco. - Lúcio falou saindo das sombras - Então, você trouxe?  
  
- O único motivo de eu ter voltado, - Draco falou analisando friamente aquela cena - foi para vingar a morte de minha mãe.  
  
- Lúcio! - Voldemort exclamou demonstrando ódio na voz - Ele não trouxe o sangue?  
  
- Draco! - Lúcio disse alto nervoso - Você não trouxe o maldito sangue do Potter?  
  
- Não! - Draco respondeu friamente - Eu nunca iria obedecer novamente aquele que me tirou as únicas pessoas que eu amei nessa vida.  
  
- Seu garoto tolo! - Lúcio falou rodeando-o - Você vai pagar por sua insolência.  
  
Lúcio apontou sua varinha para a lareira que tinha na sala. Naquele momento, Draco não entendeu o porque que ele tinha feito aquilo. Mas ele sabia que jogar um feitiço na lareira era uma maneira de avisar algo para alguém. Até que ele ouviu as palavras que ele mais temia.  
  
- Alguém me disse que para realmente ver uma pessoa sofrer, você tem que matar as pessoas que ele ama, assim o faz sofrer em dobro. - Lúcio falava maldosamente.  
  
Draco sentiu uma única lágrima deixar seu olho. Naquele momento, ele sentiu que o fim realmente havia chegado.  
  
~*~  
  
Goyle e Crabbe finalmente haviam recebido o aviso que eles esperavam tão atenciosamente observando a lareira da sonserina. A autorização de Lúcio Malfoy para acabarem com a Weasley.  
  
Goyle e Crabbe, assim como Draco, haviam sido treinados para se tornarem comensais da morte. E a primeira ordem que eles tiveram que obedecer era matar Gina Weasley; aquilo seria fácil, e eles nem precisariam de muito disfarce, e mesmo que alguém descobrisse, eles já estariam longe demais para serem pegos.  
  
Gina já tinha falado com Dumbledore. Este lhe falou que já sabia do que aconteceria e deixou um grupo de aurores em alerta para que invadissem a mansão Malfoy assim que alguém tivesse executado algum feitiço e avisou o ministério sobre o que Lúcio Malfoy tinha feito, mesmo sabendo que não teria o apoio do mesmo para aquele assunto.  
  
Ela estava percorrendo o jardim sozinha até o momento que observa duas sombras negras vindo na direção dela.  
  
Eles o agarram e tapam a boca dela para ela não gritar; Gina tinha tentado lutar para se libertar das mãos deles mas ambos eram fortes demais. Ela chorava com medo do que eles pudessem lhe fazer.  
  
~*~  
  
- Vamos, todos entrando. - gritava um homem com roupas de soldado - Vasculhem toda a casa. Vocês dois aí, venham comigo.  
  
O homem na faixa dos 30 anos era o comandante do esquadrão de aurores que invadiu a mansão malfoy.  
  
- Senhor Malfoy, - ele dizia conjurando duas algemas bem apertadas em Lúcio - Você está preso pelo assassinato de Narcisa Malfoy. Venha comigo.  
  
Draco viu o rosto de seu pai pela última vez. Depois daquela noite ele sabia que nunca mais veria Lúcio Malfoy novamente e tinha consciência de que seu pai passaria longos e dolorosos anos presos em Azkaban.  
  
- Levem-no daqui. - o comandante Smith falou para os outros dois aurores que o acompanharam.  
  
Draco tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. "Gina!" - ele pensou temeroso do que pudesse acontecer com ela.  
  
Ele correu até o jardim da mansão e aparatou dali mesmo para Hogsmeade. Não podia mais perder mais nenhum segundo ali sem saber se ela estava bem.  
  
Draco corria desesperadamente pelo estreito caminho que tinha até o portão de Hogwarts. Ele estava com medo, apavorado, tinha que verificar se ela estava bem. Nunca se perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com ela.  
  
~*~  
  
- Seu estúpido, é só lançar o imperdoável mortal e ela já era. - Gina escutava os dois discutirem.  
  
- Mas eu não sei fazer isso - o outro falava sem jeito - Esse imperdoável é difícil pra se lançar.  
  
- Então.. - o outro falou pensativo - vamos lançar o cruciatus pra ela sofrer.  
  
- Perfeito. Nós também podíamos lançar aquele outro que faz ela sangrar até a morte. - o outro murmurou sorrindo.  
  
- Ótimo! - Gina escutou por final.  
  
Ela não conseguia nem ao menos chorar agora, estava encolhia toda amarrada num canto totalmente escuro do jardim. Mal podia escutar os dois discutirem.  
  
Mas ela se aterrorizava ainda mais quando escutava o som da voz deles. E tinha a leve impressão de já ter as escutado em algum lugar. Até que eles a arrastaram novamente para o lado mais claro do jardim.  
  
- Chegou sua hora, Weasley. - um deles falou desdenhosamente - Crucio.  
  
Gina se contorceu de dor, uma dor forte que crescia quanto mais ela se movimentava. Ela queria que aquilo parasse. Queria que Draco estivesse ali, para salvá-la daquele sofrimento horrível. Não queria mais sentir aquilo. Pensou que ia morrer.  
  
Enquanto isto, Draco já tinha atravessado os portões do castelo, agora só tinha que chegar à porta principal e encontrar Gina.  
  
Ela ainda se contorcia mas a dor parecia estar suavizando, ela parecia estar se acostumando a senti-la mas ainda a machucava profundamente. Até que escutou a outra voz murmurar:  
  
- Dragonius - Gina vendo um enorme clarão azul atingi-la.  
  
Ela sentiu como se uma faca cortasse todo seu corpo, depois viu suas mãos sangrarem e começou a pensar que era o fim. Ela se viu sozinha. De repente os homens já haviam desaparecido na escuridão, mas observou Draco aproximando-se dela.  
  
- Gina! - ele murmurou agachando-se ao seu lado e apoiando a cabeça dela em seu colo. - Oh meu Deus - ele removeu o pano que tapava sua boca.  
  
- Draco! - ela sorriu ao revê-lo - Você voltou... pra mim.  
  
- É claro que eu ia voltar... - ele chorava vendo o rosto dela empalidecer.  
  
- Estou com frio.. - ela sentiu a voz enfraquecer - me abrace...  
  
- Gina.. não me deixe, por favor...  
  
- Você tem que continuar Draco.. E tentar ser feliz...  
  
- Ser feliz com você... ao seu lado..  
  
- Não! - ela falou olhando para os olhos dele - Eu... sinto.. que não posso mais... Você tem que continuar... por mim. Eu te.. amo.  
  
- Por favor... - ele dizia sofrendo - Não me deixe... Eu te amo tanto. Não me deixe... Gina, usando o resto de suas forças, colocou sua mãe ensangüentada no rosto dele e sorriu.  
  
- Eu... te... amo...  
  
A mão dela caiu do rosto dele e o anel saiu de seu dedo. Estava tudo acabado.  
  
- NÃO!!!!! - Draco gritou desesperado sentindo o corpo inerte dela aos seus braços.  
  
~*~  
  
(My Immortal - Evanescence)  
  
Todos estavam presentes no velório dela. Todos os membros da família, amigos, parentes e conhecidos. Ele também estava lá, mas observando tudo de longe.  
  
A tristeza e a perda dominavam a todos naquele cemitério. Alguns sofriam a perda de uma filha, uma irmã, uma amiga e ele, ele sofria a perda da vida por si só.  
  
Havia perdido tudo nela, a luz, o caminho e o rumo para sempre. Ninguém, a não ser ela, poderia tê-lo mudado daquela maneira. Quando o velório tinha acabado e todos tinham deixado o tumulo dela para descansar em paz. Ele se aproximou com a rosa vermelha, a preferida dela, e colocou em seu tumulo.  
  
- Porque você me deixou, meu amor? - ele se perguntou entre lágrimas - Logo agora que poderíamos ter finalmente sido felizes.  
  
Draco levantou-se e deixou Gina descansar em paz pela eternidade, mas sentia que algum dia, de alguma forma, ela responderia àquela pergunta.  
  
Ele continuou os próximos anos em Hogwarts ajudando os que precisavam nas aulas de reforço e sempre se destacando nas outras matérias incluindo poções, sabia que aquilo deixaria Gina feliz. E se ele não pôde fazê-la feliz na vida, o faria na morte.  
  
No último ano, Voldemort finalmente fora pego por Harry Potter. Ele não se importou muito para aquela noticia, apenas continuava em Londres para se vingar daqueles que tinham tirado a vida de seu grande amor.  
  
Finalmente, depois de quase dois anos de busca intensa pelos comensais que haviam conseguido fugir, Draco viu Crabbe e Goyle serem condenados à prisão de Azkaban pelo assassinato de Virginia Weasley e de mais de 20 trouxas.  
  
Então, ele se viu em paz para deixar aquele mundo cheio de recordações dela, e se isolou numa pequena cidade no sul dos Estados Unidos. 


	11. Epílogo

Epílogo  
  
Naqueles momentos, de paz e calmaria, ele se recordava de como ele havia mudado. Tinha deixado de ser um garoto frio e arrogante. Recordava-se da única vez na vida que tinha conhecido o amor mas o destino que os tinha colocado juntos agora os havia separado, e desta vez para sempre.  
  
Draco sentiu lágrimas nos olhos depois de ter lembrado tudo naquele fim de tarde. Mas ele ainda tinha que ler a carta, então colocou a rosa em cima da mesa de sua sala e começou a lê-la.  
  
Oi, meu amor,  
  
Eu sei que faz mais de cinco anos que me fui, eu espero que não tenha sido tão ruim para você superá-lo.  
  
Eu sei que deve estar solitário e que a dor é grande. Mas se fosse diferente, eu sei como eu me sentiria.  
  
O amor que nós tivemos fez a minha vida ser maravilhosa. Eu amei você mais do que palavras podem dizer, você entrou na minha vida e a tomou para si por completo, levando para você meu coração.  
  
Eu quero que você seja feliz, mesmo que banhado por lágrimas.  
  
A rosa vermelha foi para fazer você se lembrar dos doces momentos que vivemos juntos.  
  
Mas, meu amor, você tem que continuar, você está vivo e tem que continuar a viver. Por favor, tente achar a felicidade, enquanto vive o resto dos seus dias, eu sei que não é fácil mas espero que de algum modo consiga.  
  
Ao passar dos anos, espero que sempre se lembre de mim, não se lembre do quanto sofremos mas dos doces momentos que passamos juntos. Pois haverá um dia em que nós nos encontraremos novamente e neste dia poderemos vivenciar nosso amor eternamente.  
  
Gina.  
  
Draco sentiu as lágrimas pararem de escorrer pelo seu rosto, abriu todas as cortinas da casa e correu até o caminho de frente ao lago. Ali ele observou o seu primeiro e último pôr-do-sol sem ela ao seu lado.  
  
O resto da vida de Draco tinha acabado ali naquele doce momento sentado na grama observando o pôr-do-sol. Ele tinha morrido apenas observando o pôr-do- sol com a esperança que pudesse reencontrá-la algum dia, mesmo que durante sua morte.  
  
Algumas vezes na vida, você encontra alguém especial, alguém que muda a sua vida apenas fazendo parte dela, alguém que te faz rir sem parar, alguém que te faz acreditar que existe algo bom no mundo, alguém que convence você há uma porta esperando para ser aberta somente por você.  
  
Este é um sentimento para sempre. Um tipo de amor eterno.  
  
Em algum lugar, onde as rosas vermelhas nunca morrem e onde sempre há vida para ser cultivada, podemos dizer que Gina e Draco foram felizes.  
  
Neste lugar eles finalmente puderam vivenciar todo o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Neste lugar, onde eles descobriram que o amor é algo eterno e puro e que vale a pena ser vivido.  
  
Nota Final  
  
Esta estória é baseada no filme de mesmo título,que traduzido é 'Um Amor para Recordar'. Vejam o filme, é lindo e realmente comovente.  
  
Eu senti uma enorme dificuldade em fazer esta fanfic, talvez porque seja meu primeiro romance e ainda com um shipper que eu nunca tinha abordado antes. Mas sempre gostei.  
  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado desta fanfic e por favor não deixem de mandar emails, resenhas ou falando o que acharam. jasmim1@aol.com 


End file.
